the end is only the beginning
by micky21
Summary: the winx girls have been sent on a mission to earth to find a new enemy that is searching for something, but when a battle breaks out; things start going bad with the guardians, Caleb and Matt try to help. in chapter 10 the story ends!
1. Chapter 1

The end is only the beginning!

Winx girls & the guardians!

Chapter 1: first day

In a big city called Heather Field where people were walking to school, parents driving to work and where 6 girls were going to attend a school called Sherifield, kids were talking; laughing and some were playing pranks on the nerds of the school.

Their was a group under a tree five girls and a boy, their names were Will, Cornelia, Irma, Hay-Lin, Taranee and Matt; this was their third year in the school and they were also very special because they all had powers, different of course.

The bell rang which meant all the kids had to go to their classes, Will, Cornelia and Matt went in their first class "history" Taranee, Irma and Hay-Lin went in their first class "math's" and as everyone took their sets ready for a boring period of History, Math's but that was going to change when new girls were going to join the class.

Cornelia and Will sat in the second row in the back, just sending each other notices, Matt in the third row in the front; suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to see the principle standing by the door smiling. "good morning class I have 3 new students joining this class" they all stared waiting to see who it could be, "girls you may come in" as soon as she said that 3 tall girls with beauty that made all the boys mouths drop open, and the girls stare in awes.

The first girl had long blond hair touching her bottom, she wore a green mini dress and high hills with a green head band on top she smiled at the boys; the next was a girl with long brown hair the same length as the blond, she wore a mini pink skirt, a mini top, leggy pink socks, dark pink high hills shoes, and a green ribbon around her neck. And the last girl had long red hair also the same length; she wore a mini blue striped top with hearts on it, a mini blue ruffled skirt, blue leggy socks, blue boots and a pink arm band.

The principal asked them to introduce themselves before she left, when she did the three looked at each other before speaking; the blond spoke up first "hi, I'm Stella and I come from out of town" the brown was the next to speak "hello, I'm Flora and also from out of town" the last was the red head who seemed quiet calm "hey, I'm Bloom and I'm…" she stopped which caught everyone attention.

"Miss Bloom are you ok?" asked the teacher

"oh… yeah everything is cool" she said put her hands in front of her making the biggest fake smile Will and Cornelia had ever seen. The teacher pointed to their seats in the back right behind Cornelia and Will; they sat in the seats looking at each other with smiles on their faces, but all through the lesson Will kept turning to see the three girls; the blond named Stella played with her hair, the brown named Flora was making notes of what the teacher was saying, the red named Bloom was resting on her face on her hand well staring out the window like she was waiting for something.

Taranee, Irma and Hay-Lin were in the second last row in the back giggling about something Hay-Lin wrote on a piece of paper. That was until the door opened and the whole class turned to see who it was but to their dismay it was the principle standing there smiling about something; she spoke to the class "morning class, we have 3 new girls joining the class" the whole class waited for the three to show their faces "girls come in" when she said that the 3 walked in, like in the history class the guys mouths dropped and the girls stared in awes.

The first girl had two long piggy tales, she wore a greenish-blue long sleeveless top, arm high sleeves and bluish-green jeans with runners, the next girl had short purplish hair and wore a mini purple, a purple pants with a mini skirt over it and boots; the last was a African girl with long blackish hair, a purple mini sleeveless top, a green mini skirt, leg warmers that covered her sneakers.

The principle told them to introduce themselves, she left the room and the three looked at the class smiling, the first was the African girl "hey I'm Layla and I'm from out of town" the next was the purple hair girl "hello I'm Tecna and I'm also out of town" the last was the girl with long black piggy tales saying "hi I'm Musa and I'm also out of town" the teacher showed them their sets in the back behind Taranee, Hay-Lin and Irma.

But as the lesson went on during the period the three turned to look at the new girls, the long black haired girl named Layla was watching the time going by, the purple hair girl was writing things down what the teacher was saying, well the long piggy tale girl was looking around the class like studying it or something.

When it was lunch time everyone ran out the classes with joy, happy to be out of a boring class but when the new girls past through the halls every boy stopped what he was doing, staring at the 6 girls walk as a group. When they were in the cafeteria they sat in the middle of the room at a table near Will's table; but as much as the five girls wanted to talk to them, none of them knew what to say so they remained quiet watching them.

One of the boys walked up to their table with a camera wanting to take a photo, the blond was more then happy to pose for it but the others refused and sent him away, and for some reason the red head girl named Bloom stood up walking out the room alone.

"Hey what did the 3 girls in your class say?" asked Matt

"Well, their names are Tecna, Musa, Layla and they said they were from out of town" Hay-Lin replied

"Strange so did the other 3 but their names are Stella, Flora and Bloom!" Cornelia told them

"But something strange happened in the class" Will said

"Like what?" asked Irma

"Well before Bloom told where she was from she totally froze" explained Matt

"So do think that is why she left?" asked Taranee

"Maybe but I'm going to talk to her before the next class start's "Will told them before heading out the room, leaving the rest still staring at the five new girl laughing.

Will walked down the hall to see the girl standing by her new locker, so she walked up to her then spoke "hello there" the girl jump turning around so fast her hair fell on her left shoulder; the girl looked at Will "are you crazy, you almost scared me to death!" she turned back to her locker.

"Sorry about that I'm Will" she put out her hand but the girl turned around closing her locker and just gave a smile "well I guess you know who I'm sense we're in the same classes!"

"Can I ask but why did you freeze like that in class?" Will asked

"oh…that I thought I saw a snake but nice meeting you" she said then the bell rang which was weird sense she said goodbye just as the bell rang, she watched Bloom run to her next class with her two friends next to her; well the other 3 walked to their next class.

Will knew very well that in this school they had no snakes which meant she was hiding something and was doing a good job at it; Will, Matt and Cornelia headed to the same class as Musa, Tecna and Layla well Irma, Hay-Lin and Taranee were in the same class as Stella, Flora and Bloom.

Will watched the three new girls carefully, seeing Musa and Layla sending each other notes well Tecna was writing everything the teacher said; Cornelia leaned over to Will whispering "these girls seem to have all the boys attention"

"No kidding, but I don't think they care about it" she whispered back

"You think they really are from out of town?" Cornelia asked

"Yeah look at they way they dress and act" she replied

Both leaned back watching the three girls with wonder running through their minds.

"Man, these girls are really beautiful but mysterious" Matt thought looking at the three new girls in the back

Irma and Hay-Lin couldn't help but stare at the three new girls who seemed less interested in the lesson like Stella who played with her hair, Flora well she was a little interested in the lesson then Bloom who was staring out the window with a very serious face.

"Hey what do you think is bother her?" asked Irma

"I don't know but Stella acted like Cornelia when getting ready for a date with Caleb" stated Hay-Lin with a little giggle

"At least Flora pays attention in class" Taranee told them

"Check the guys out, they can't stop staring at them" Irma show Hay-Lin and Taranee; they looked around seeing the guys signing at the three new girls.

Suddenly the bell rang that school is finish kids ran out the room, the three walked out the class following the new girls who met up with the others; Will, Cornelia and Matt joined Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin.

When leaving the gates of the school they saw the 6 new girls were heading down town talking, Hay-Lin and the others were heading to the Silver dragon which was down town too, so the followed them until they'd reached the Silver Dragon.

They heard the girls talking "it feels funny going to a school with guys in it" Layla said

"No kidding it was really strange having the guys staring you all the time" Musa added

"At least they noticed us" Stella played with her hair giggling

"It's not that strange to me, sense I was in a school with guys all the time and having guys as your boyfriend's friend" Bloom told them

"So who was the guy?" Stella asked hooking her arm around Bloom

"Not saying, so leave it at that" she replied

Will and the others reached the Silver Dragon then went inside; they went to their usual table in the back. Then sat down only to be greeted by Ms. Lin and Caleb, Matt sat next to Will and Irma well Cornelia sat next to Taranee and Hay-Lin.

"Will, what did Bloom say to you before class?" asked Matt

"Who's Bloom?" Caleb asked confused

"Oh, she's a new girl at our school with five other new girls" hay-Lin filled him in.

"Plus those girls are her friends" Irma added

"My, so where did these girls come from?" asked Ms. Lin

"They said out of town but they act really strange too" Cornelia explained

"Anyway I asked her what made her freeze in class" Will returning to the question

"And what she say?" asked Taranee

"She told me she thought she saw a snake" Will told them

"She'd hiding something" Cornelia said standing up; Caleb looked interested in the girls and why they came to the girls and Matt's school only to hide something.

"Next problem, Blunk says theirs a portal under the bridge where you girls practice" Caleb told them

"Well let's close it before something comes out of it" Will said getting up followed by Matt, the girls and Caleb who followed the girls out the Silver Dragon. They headed towards the bridge to close the portal that a smelly passling told Caleb about.

Bloom and her friends made it to their home that Ms. F. bought from them to stay well doing their mission on earth; Bloom told her friends, that she was going for a walk. They told her to be back soon sense they have to make their beds and try organize things around the house to make it feel more like home; she promised to be back before sun down.

She left the building and made her way though the city seeing how busy it was here, it reminded her of Gardenia and her parents; so as she walked on, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her ever now and then she looked back to see no one but her shadow.

Bloom found her self under a bridge near a river, she sat down next to it; she remember the reason why they came here and attended the school in the town.

[Flash back]

The girls were called in headmistress faragonda's office for a important mission, they sat around her office well she explained the mission to them; "girls we have news about something powerful enemy is on Earth for something but don't know what it is"

"Wait Earth, but place has no magic on it!" Bloom explain confused

"And who is this enemy anyway?" Musa asked

"But aren't the teachers supposed to know what it is?" Stella asked

"Girls listen to me, we don't know who or why they are their but it isn't something we should take lightly!" she told them

"Ok so where is the place on earth?" Tecna asked

"Yeah and how are we going to do this mission without a place to stay" asked Layla

"It is in a place called Heather Field, you shall attend Sheriflield School and I organized a place for you not far from the school" she answered them

"This is an important mission not a vacation so be careful and Bloom you'll help the girls with earth things" she explained to them before leaving her office.

[End of Flash back]

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The end is only the beginning! Part 2

The winx girls & the guardians

Chapter 2: finding out about Baltor!

Bloom was sitting next to the river under the bridge thinking about their mission and who was it that came to earth and what magical thing lied on earth; she looked at her reflection in the river then sign out loud.

"What wrong little fairy" a voice said that sent chills down her spin; Bloom quickly got up staring at the person the voice belonged too, and to her horror it was him, her worst enemy Baltor!

"I thought I killed you!" she said

"Ah…but I found a spell to make you think that!" he told her with a smirk across his face

"Well this time, I will finish you off" she pointed to him

"You haven't changed one bit" he laughed

She was getting annoyed with him so she yelled out "ENCHANTIX"

She began to transform into her beautiful one piece dress, her hair grew longer that hung by her feet with 6 little heart kips on the sides, silk blue glittery gloves, and coils wrapped around her feet up to her ankles and her large blue wings.

She flew up in the air across from him then firing a fire ball at him only to be blocked by a barrier.

"So where did he say it was" Will asked Caleb

"Around about here" he replied

They found the portal the Will pulled the heart of Kandrcar out closing it with in a flash; "ok, that was way to easy" Irma said

"So what do you think came through" Matt asked

They didn't have to wait long before Hay-Lin pointed to a man in a red coat, long blond hair in the air, suddenly something hit the walls near them; they saw a girl with large wings lying on the ground, they couldn't help watch in shock even Caleb was lost. They only stood there trying to figure what was going on, they saw the girl get up slowly and just watch them.

"You surprise me every time, we battle!" he told her in a mocking tone

"You don't surprise me one bit Baltor" she yelled back at him before sending a fire ball at him, which he blocked.

"Why fight to save the whole magic dimension, when you could search for you parents" he said to her, smirking at the fairy before him.

"I fight because…I won't let people like you destroy their families like you did to mine!" she yelled back at him before putting out her hands creating a huge energy ball of fire "FULL POWER DRAGON FURY!" she closed one eyes before sending it to him that disappeared.

When he was gone, they saw the girl fall to the ground; Will and the others stood their shocked at the battle they just witness then finally Irma spoke up "please tell that I wasn't the only one that saw that" everyone nodded then without a thought Matt ran up to the girl slowly turning her around; the others run up to him, then stood around him "is she dead?" Cornelia asked

"No just wore out" Caleb told her

Suddenly the girl shot up like a rocket then looked around her to see five girls and two boy; she quickly got up followed by a boy who had sat next to her, one of the girl stepped forward saying "hey you alright"

She didn't answer but turned to see it was dark "oh man, the girls are going to kill me!" before fly into the shadows of the dark; they stared a her fly away before they realized they were going to get into trouble seeing how late it was plus it was a school night.

The next day at school Bloom and her friends were sitting on a bench in the court yard moaning at her non stop; she had told them about the fight last night and Baltor who was the enemy then she told them about the five girls and one boy in their classes and about a brown hair boy with them.

She told them it was late and none of them could see her clearly but even if they did, they wouldn't believe it was her although she couldn't understand why they were their in the first place.

"So what do you think he wants here?" Stella asked well looking at Bloom who was lying on her lap on the grass; Musa and Layla were leaning against a tree next to the bench well Tecna and Flora and Tecna were sitting on the bench.

"Well whatever it is, we must stop him!" Layla replied

"But how I can't even pick him up on my senses?" Tecna asked

"Maybe that thing is broken" Stella pointed to the small computer on Tecna's lap

"Could he be using a spell to block it?" Flora asked

"Bloom, what do you think?" Musa asked

They all looked at her like she knew the answer to Musa's question, but she didn't "I don't know but I won't let him get away with it not again!" they stared at each other before going silent looking around at the care free kids running around some talking, some were laughing.

Mean well

Will, Matt and the girls were sitting by a tree near the 6 new girls were; they watched them how Musa, Layla stood against the tree arms crossed, how Tecna and Flora sat on the bench staring into a small laptop, how Bloom lay on Stella's lap with her hair on the side, Stella talking to her.

"Could these girls have anything to do with last night?" Taranee asked

"I don't know, but they sure didn't come to sherifield to study!" Cornelia moaned

"Corny, you don't know that yet" Hay-Lin said

"What was that guys name again?" Irma asked

"Something with a B." Matt answered

"It was Baltor, we need to ask Ms. Lin if she knows anything about him" Will told them

"Anyway did you see that outfit of hers and how long her hair was?" Hay-Lin asked them

"It was so flawless, so beautiful" Cornelia said remembering the one piece dress, the coils wrapped around her feet, the slick gloves, and the long hair touching the ground.

"Did you see the fire power she sent to the guy?" Matt pointed out

"Her wings were like two times bigger then ours" Taranee added

"But she spoke to him with so much hatred, I think she and he have a bad history" Will told them.

So again their gaze fell on the 6 new girls, they were all silent smiling at the kids around them playing, laughing and talking like nothing bad ever happened here; well the Guardians and Matt knew better seeing as they fought battles that even reached Heather field.

So through the whole school day, they watched how the 6 girl walked together, talked about things in secret until school was out, the Guardians, Matt went straight to the Silver Dragon to speak to Ms. Lin about what happened last night.

{In the silver dragon}

The group was sitting in their usual spot with Caleb sitting next to Cornelia, the place was quiet so they started to talk amongst one another; "something is very strange about those girls" Cornelia pointed out.

"They seemed very worried about something today" Irma added

"Who seemed worried?" asked a voice behind them

They turned around to see Ms. Lin standing there, everyone sat up straight before Hay-Lin asked her grandmother "there a 6 new girls at our school"

"And they are really strange too" Taranee added

"What makes you say that?" Ms. Lin asked

"Well we saw a battle yesterday, when we closed a portal under the bridge" Cornelia explained

"And one was a man, the other was a girl with large wings and had a large amount of power" Caleb told her

"Did you see her face?" asked Ms. Lin wondering about this battle between the two; "no, but we heard the girl call him Baltor does it ring any bells?" Will asked

"Baltor, maybe their something in the old books about him" she went out the room, and then in about 10 minutes later she came back with a book.

"there is a small piece about him here" she pointed to the page as she placed the book on the table, so everyone could see; she began to tell them "he was born from a small flame called the Dragons Flame but it was a evil piece that escaped" she looked at them; seeing their questionable faces.

"So where is the Dragons Flame?" Irma asked

"It was kept safe, in a baby girl" she replied

"So that baby is the girl who fought that Baltor guy" Will suggested

"Well, I not sure but this guy is just as powerful as that girl" Ms. Lin told them.

Suddenly the doors of the place opened, they all turned to see 6 girls walking in then made their way to a table near the Guardians table; Will told Caleb and Ms. Lin that those were the girls, they heard the group talking well one took out a computer.

"I've got a plan to find, whatever he is searching for in this town" Bloom said with a smile on her face

"Ok, so what is it?" they asked

"Tecna can you search for all the museums, the oldest building that are in the city?" she asked

"Give me a second, ok got it" Tecna showed they the map of the town

"There is about two museums and one very old building's not too far from each other" she explained

"Ok we go in pairs, Musa and Layla you have the old building, Flora and Tecna you have the first museum as for Stella and I, we'll head for the second museum; we meet back here in about two hours tops."

"Got it!" they all replied

"But before we go, lets get some food" Stella said

Will and the others stared at them in surprise, how one girl could find all the most oldest building's in seconds, well Bloom had come up with a plan in a few minutes; "Caleb go get their orders please" Ms. Lin ordered him.

"They must be searching for an important thing to search the whole city" Cornelia stated

"Girls this thing they are searching for must be connected with the battle last night" Matt told them

"Which is why, you, Caleb and the Guardians will follow them" Ms. Lin instructed

"This thing they are searching for could create problems with the Veil" she continued

"So we spit in to two's and follow them closely" Will told them staring at the 6 girls; which Caleb was taking their orders.

"Can I take your order" Caleb asked them

They looked up at him, before Stella smiled "only if we can know your name" she pointed to him; "Stell do you have to ask him that?" Musa asked shacking her head.

"Yeah let's just order, cause I'm hungry" Layla told her friend

"All I asked was his name?" she said with annoyance

Flora and Bloom couldn't help but giggle at the argument about the guys name; "guys lets just order!" Tecna said

"We'll all have soda's!" they said at the same time; he wrote it down then said "my name is Caleb" he walked into the kitchen then came out with 6 soda's handing it to them. As he gave Bloom hers, he thought he saw her wink at him before turning to her friends.

Caleb returned to his seat next to Cornelia signing: "what happened over there?" Cornelia asked

"That blond girl, asked for my name before ordering, but her friends were arguing about it well except the red and the brown, who simply laughed about it"

Matt felt bad for Caleb, sense he wasn't use to girls asking him his name or his number; Matt looked at Will thinking how liking he was to have a magical girlfriend even if she is over protective over him at first now she was ok with him helping fight, sense he had powers to transform into Shagon but a protector of earth.

Ms. Lin couldn't help but think to herself about these 6 teens in the Silver dragon "could that Bloom girl be the keeper of the dragons flame and is she the girl who the Guardians saw last night" she watched as the red head was laughing with her friends, but for some reason, Ms. Lin could feel sadness in the girl.

The Guardians all were wondering the same thing "how could that baby girl hole all that power in her? What was this Baltor guy doing here? What were these 6 girls searching for in old buildings and museums? And was all these question connected to each other, what was that girl who fought that Baltor guy?

Will they find out the mystery about the new girls or will they get caught in between the battle that is going to put their powers to the ultimate test?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The end is only the beginning! Part 3

The winx girls & the Guardians

Chapter 3: never let your guard down!

It had been an hour since Bloom, her friends went to the places Bloom sent them to, Tecna and Flora were in one of the two museums, well Musa and Layla were in an old building that tourists go too; Bloom and Stella were in the other museum not far from the Silver Dragon.

They were searching for a magical object, and seeing as they were on earth; Tecna made three small scanners to help make their search easier. So as they walked though the different buildings searching for whatever Baltor was after, Bloom was couldn't help but feel as if someone was following her and Stella around.

The girls had scanned all the things in the three building and they come up with nothing, so they headed back to the Silver Dragon sitting around the table they sat in before disappointed; Bloom, Stella and Flora lay on their arms well Musa, Layla crossed their arms sinking in the chairs, Tecna was checking the scanners to see if they picked up at least something but she found nothing.

Will and Matt had followed Bloom, Stella through the whole museum watching from the corners of the walls; Cornelia and Hay-Lin followed Musa and Layla through the old building down town; Caleb, Taranee and Irma followed Flora and Tecna through the other building; which made no sense in why they searched through the whole building.

Soon the gang met up again when back at the restraint where the 6 girls sat all disappointed three were lying on their arms, two were sinking in their seats arms crossed well one was checking the gadgets they used during their search {a hopeless search}.

Will and the gang sat in the favorite table watching the now 6 disappointed girls; "did anyone find out what they were searching for?" Will asked

"No" they all answered

"Girls, what did you find out?" Ms. Lin asked walking in on them

"Nothing, have you got more information on this guy?" Matt asked

"Sorry but there is no more information that could help you, what happened to those girls?" Ms. Lin asked

'Nothing, they looked everywhere only to find nothing" Irma stated

They all looked over to the 6 girls then heard the girls start moaning;

"This is hopeless we wasted our time" Musa said

"Musa's right, this is a compete was of time" Layla said

"So how do you propose we find him" Stella said

"Bloom, can't you sense him" Flora asked

"Bloom closed her eyes focusing on Baltor, it was hard to sense him because she hadn't fully mastered sensing people's energies yet, and Bloom found him and was able to talk to him for a minute before coming back to reality.

"Welcome Bloom, I see you're able to sense my energy" Baltor said in a mocking tone

"Don't play games with me, why are you really here!" Bloom demanded

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to stop you girls and don't worry I won't come alone" he told her with a smirk on his face

"You don't scare us, so why don't you spare yourself pain and leave" she snapped at him

"Bloom, you are the only one able to stop me" he said coming up behind her; she quickly turned around throwing a fire ball at him

"You only going to waste you energy by doing that" he told her

"I don't care, just tell me where I can find you and we'll finish things once and for all!" she yelled at him

"Where we first battled by the lake under the bridge, now it's time for you to disappear" he place his hand in front of her sending her back to realty

Ms. Lin noticed the girls asking their friend something, which the red head closed her eyes focusing on something, like she was mediating, her friends watched and waited till she opened her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Cornelia asked

"She is sensing something" Ms. Lin answered realizing that everyone was staring at her confused; "so she's magical?" Irma asked

"Yes, I think you girls should watch these new girls in case one of them might be the one you saw that night" she said in a serious tone

"Maybe, she is the one who fought that guy" Matt said

"Maybe but we need proof first" Cornelia saying to Matt

"So what is the plan?" Taranee asked

"We follow, and then we will slowly find out about them" Will told them the plan with a smile across her face.

They liked the idea of finding out more about the 6 mysteries girls, suddenly they heard Caleb say "she's back" he pointed to Bloom who was looking at her friends then nodded, as if she knew what to do next.

The girls got up and walked out, with Matt, Caleb and the Guardians not far behind; they stopped when they reached the bridge that the Guardians usually practice and open portals, hiding behind pillars, the watched the 6 girls stand in a circle then they yelled out "ENCHANTIX"

And the 6 girls stared transforming into beautiful angels; their hair were longer, coils formed around their feet and up around their legs, silk glittery gloves, one piece outfit some where tow piece, and they seemed taller in way and their wings looked three times bigger then the Guardians each outfit was so colorful and different.

The Guardian were speechless even Caleb and Matt were taken back by the beauty before them, when they looked over to Bloom who was in the middle of the group; then it hit Will it was Bloom they saw that night.

"It was Bloom we saw fighting that guy" Will whispered to the others

They now saw what Bloom as a blue kind of angel with red hair flowing down to the ground, even her friends looked like angels with their hair longer outfits that leave you breathless. But as they were thinking about these girls and their flawless outfits a voice cut them off, which made them turn to were it was coming from.

"Are you fairies ready to face me on!" a voice said

The girls turned to see him, Baltor but he wasn't alone; no he had monsters behind him {and man were they plain gross} Will thought these monster make Meridian monsters look like harmless creatures.

They saw the 6 girls went in different ways, the five girls fought against the monsters well Bloom flew up attacking Baltor head on, Caleb wanted to jump in and fight off the monsters but Matt told him "first he didn't know what kind of creatures they were, second he would give away their hiding place"

Will told him "if they were in to much danger then everyone could attack the creatures but only if they needed the help" which Caleb knew that made perfect sense even if he disliked not able to help fight off monsters.

They turned their attention to the battle watching the girls fighting off the monsters; they could hear everything the girls where saying.

"Hey monster how about some light" Stella throw a ball of light at the monster who just ate it, Stella throw more balls at it but the monster did the same thing like before.

Musa was creating sound waves sending it to the monster who deflect it sending it back to her, which Musa dodged repeated this for a well

Layla was creating a elastic band then flew around them monster tying it up but he just throw her back in to the walls, the monster was coming dangerously close when Tecna arrive making a shield to protect Layla;

Flora had tied the monster in large vines, which the monster broke, so she flew way to the other trying to dodge every attack the monster was sending.

Stella yelled out to them "we can't keep this up forever we need to do a conversion spell on them like now"

"right" the others agreed and with that they all flew in the air hands cast out creating a ball of energy which seemed very powerful, they all yelled out "CONVERGENS ATTACK" and with that they released the energy directly and the monsters blowing them into pieces with slim falling everywhere; the five girls landed on the ground trying to get it off their wings.

"This is totally disgusting" Stella companied trying to get the slim out of her hair

"Be happy be beat the monster" Musa told her

"But now we can't fly" Flora pointed out trying to fly

"This means Bloom's on her own then" Layla told them with a sign

"This was way too easy" Tecna said before the group was staring at her confused

"What do you mean?" Flora asked

"Something isn't right, aren't shadow monsters able to pull themselves back together" Musa asked

"yeah, which means there is must be one pulling itself back together with the other monsters" Layla slowly said

They turned around to see where it was, when a powerful tale hit them into the walls it slowly came up towards the five girls lying on the ground staring up at the monster; when suddenly it was cut the monster in half; to the girls shock it was the waiter by the restraint earlier, he came over to help them up followed by another male with black hair almost the same height as Caleb the waiter.

"Thanks for the help" Flora said standing next to the other girls

"No prob and nice job Caleb killing that thing" Matt said looking at the girls who seemed to frown at him.

"The monster isn't died and you made it worse" Tecna and Layla said together

"What are you talking about it?" Caleb said in disbelieve in the girls

They pointed behind him, Matt and Caleb turned around to see the monster or monsters; the creature was about to hit them, when the five girls made a shield around them; "they are shadow monsters, in other words a creature that can pull itself back together" Musa explained to them

"Wait, it's a shadow creature which means light might be able to destroy them" Layla said realizing that Stella could use her magic on them.

"yeah and I know who can supply us with some" Musa said looking over to Stella, who seemed to catch on; "girls close your eyes, you too" Stella said to Matt and Caleb; they obeyed then Stella glowed so bright that even Bloom and Baltor stopped fighting to block the brightness so did the Guardians who were coming over to Caleb and Matt.

"BANG!" they all heard a loud exploding, Stella's glow faded letting everyone see pieces of dry shadow monsters shattered around;

"1 for the fairies and 0 for monsters" Stella said in triumph her hands on her hips with a large smile on her face, the four other fairies run over to her then they did a high five in the air.

The Guardian finally stood next to Caleb and Matt, who seemed happy but also annoyed for spitting the creature into 2 creature and only one girl destroyed them with a blinding light {mostly Caleb}.

Now the five fairies were walking up to the group then stopping in front of them arms crossed "get not only does the waiter and his friend know we fairies but now our classmates know too" Layla companied

"Hey my name is Caleb and I'm a rebel leader not a waiter" Caleb said angry

"That's beside the point" Musa said narrowing her eyes at him

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice behind them said, they turned to see Bloom behind them arms crossed and angered eyes; "what happened to Baltor?" Flora asked

"He escaped when Stella's light faded, now could anyone tell me why they are here?" Bloom said now standing beside Musa and Flora.

"We followed you, because we had a feeling you were the angel girl that night" Irma quickly said

"that was a bad thing to do, not only could you have got hurt, you came into a battle between different powers compared to yours" Bloom told them before the 6 transformed back to normal arms still crossed.

"WHAT, wait you know we have magic powers?" Cornelia asked in outer shook {well basically they were all in shock} "please we can sense your magic very easily" Stella told them shacking her head.

"You all have powerful powers but not enough to put your lives in danger like that" Layla told them

"Sorry but we thought we could help you girls out" Matt said feeling really bad;

"Yeah well you thought wrong!" Stella snapped at him

"Stella we don't need to be rude, they were only trying to help" Flora said

"Well their help almost got them killed" Stella snapped back at her

Both girls were glaring at each other, "girls lets stop fighting and start heading home" Bloom said to them, trying to break up their fight.

So with that Musa, Layla, Tecna, Stella and Flora walked ahead towards their building: well Bloom stayed behind to talk to the Guardians, Matt and Caleb.

[Talk about tension, but I guess it was their own fault for interfering in the Winx girl's battle, but I wonder how long Caleb will be able to resist the urge to battle along side the Winx.]

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The end is only the beginning! Part 4

The winx girls & the Guardians!

Chapter 4: never act without thinking!

Bloom was standing in front of the Guardians, Caleb and Matt; the other Winx went back to their building they are staying in doing homework. Bloom wasn't sure why they called her an angel, maybe it was because she had large wings and long hair that touched the ground or it was possibly because when she is in her Enchantix form she looks like an angel with red hair.

So as she stood in front of them, she began to speak "how long have you known about this?"

"About what?" Taranee asked

"Me, the battle, Baltor, the girls!" Bloom put it out for them

"We didn't know about the girls but we over heard you talking in the restraint and when you battled that Baltor guy" Caleb told her

"What are you girls anyways?" Cornelia asked

"We're fairies not angels" she replied

"We heard you were looking for something important and we know someone who could help you" Taranee said

Bloom raised an eye brow then said "we'll go to this person and see what happens" suddenly Bloom's cell went off; she answered it "hello?"

"Hey what taking you so long?" a voice said on the line

"I'm…sitting in the park, why is something wrong" Bloom said

"Yes, don't know what to were tomorrow and I can't focused on the homework" Stella explained on the phone

"1 off its just school and 2 ask Flora to help she keeps notes" Bloom said signing

The group just listened to the talk between the two girls on the line; they could understand what was it about school that Stella was talking about.

"What is it about Stella and school" Hay-Lin asked

"Who knows but she doesn't pay much attraction in class" Cornelia told her

"But who does pay attraction in our class" Matt said looking at Will

"Stella, you look great in anything you wear, anyway take a break and tell the girls to meet me at that Silver Dragon restraint ok bye" she closed her phone shacking her head then placed the cell back in her pocket; she looked up to see the group staring at her confused.

"What?" she asked confused

"Nothing, is Stella panicking about something" asked Will

"Not really, she does this a lot" Bloom explained to her

"What do you mean by that?" Taranee asked

"And why did you lie to her?" Hay-Lin asked

Bloom looked to the side of her "I didn't exactly lie, I just bent the truth a little and Stella is miss fashion princess in our group"

"now lets go see this person of yours" Bloom said looking back at the group before heading towards the Silver Dragon, it took a second before the group could catch up to her, Will walked next to her with Matt and Irma next to Will, well Caleb, Cornelia Taranee and Hay-Lin were walking next to her.

When they finally got to the Silver Dragon, they met up with the other Winx and they went down to the basement before Hay-Lin went to call her grandmother to met the 6 girls; when the old woman came in with Hay-Lin beside her the Winx smiled at the woman.

"hello ma'am, my name is Bloom this is Musa, Layla, Flora, Stella and Tecna" the red head girl said to the old woman so kindly pointing to each of her friends, the woman came close to the girl who seemed nerves.

"Hello, I'm Yan-Lin I am also Hay-Lin's grandmother" the woman said

"Hay-Lin tells me, that you girls are looking for something very important" Yan-Lin said

"Yes, we need to find it before something bad happens" Layla said

"I see what is it that is so important about this thing?" the Yan-Lin asked

The red head looked at her friends as they gave a nod then she turned back to the woman saying "it's a magical object and it's in this town"

"Do you know anything at is magical near here?" Musa asked

"We have something that is magical it's called the heart of Kandracar, Will could you show them" the woman said

Will pulled out a crystal on a chain necklace the 6 girls leaned forward looking at it, then the woman told Will to let the red head hold it, as if she knew something was speaical about the girl who seemed confused by this but took it in her hands.

The red head was surrounded by a bright light her hair was floating in the air, well her eyes were transfixed on the jewel in her hands, everyone stepped way from her staring in fear not knowing what was happening; the woman wondered was this the baby girl with the large power hiding in her.

For some reason the red hair girl said "enchantix" her cloths slowly fell away well a dragon wrapped it self around her, she had a beautiful one piece outfit on her hands were covered with blue slick gloves, her hair grew longer up to the ground with 6 small heart clips in her hair, and blue coils wrapping around her feet with large blue wings. The light faded and she gave Will the heart back then looked at the woman who seemed taken back by the amazing transformation.

Bloom looked back at her friends who stared at her confused, she looked towards the Guardians, Caleb and Matt who also seemed confused; she turned her attention back to Yan-Lin saying "what? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Cause you transformed into your fairy outfit for no reason" Stella replied

"What did you see?" Tecna asked

"I saw some of my past" she said looking down feeling tears coming, she tried to hold them back so none of them who see; a small hand lifted her chin showing tears in her eyes, "you are a powerful girl, but a very confused one as well" the woman said

"How do you know that?" Flora asked

"Yeah, is their something you know about her?" asked Irma

Bloom looked above the woman and saw she was a magical being, like the Guardians and Matt; "you can sense my powers" Bloom said

To everyone's shock the woman nodded, then the woman spoke again "you have a powerful power within you" Bloom stepped away from the woman in shock "how do you know about the dragons flame?" all the Guardians, Caleb and Matt's mouths dropped open by this words, "that baby girl in the book it's her" Cornelia asked in shock

All the Winx were staring at them more confused "what book?" Musa asked

"this book" the woman handed it to the Bloom with the Winx behind her looking at the pages with Baltor, the Dragons flame, Sparks, and Bloom in it. They read everything then they looked up in even more shock.

"My…my life is written in a book" Bloom murmured as she closed the book

"Not everything is written in shone my dare" the woman said to Bloom

"What does that mean?" Hay-Lin asked

"Her whole life isn't completely in that book" Caleb explained

"Bloom sent her Exchantix outfit away so she was in her normal cloths, "how long have you known about this?" Bloom asked angered at the woman, the Guardians, Matt and Caleb.

"Uh…before we found out you girls where fairies" Will slowly said

"So much for trusting you guys" Musa said leaving the room followed by Layla and Flora; "if you wanted to be our friends that chance is over!" Tecna said walking out the room.

"Bloom lets go" Stella said grabbed her hand leading her out the room; the Guardians and Matt were shocked at how the Winx girls spoke to them, Caleb stood next to Ms. Lin watching Bloom and Stella leave the room without looking back.

Caleb told the Guardians that he needed some air, so he left the room and went out the restraint only to find Blunk the smelly Passling sitting in the trash, he walked over to Blunk saying "I need you to sniff out a funny scent, Blunk got to work straight away and followed the Winx scent with Caleb behind him.

Mean well he Guardians sat on Caleb's bed and on a few boxes, Matt sat next to Irma and Hay-Lin well Will sat next to Taranee and Cornelia; "how could they say things like that to us" Cornelia said.

"You can't blame them, I mean did you see Bloom's face" Will told her

"Well hanging around them is not going to happen any time soon" Irma said with a sign

"I think we need to talk to them" Matt suggested

"Are you crazy they could hurt us big time" Taranee said thinking back at how Stella destroyed that monster earlier.

"But maybe we could talk to Bloom, she's the only one that could give us a chance" Irma suggested.

"But we need to talk with her alone" Will told them.

"This must be done before something terrible could happen" Ms. Lin said walking in the room.

"Hey anyone notice that Caleb has been gone a well" Cornelia said

"He must have gone to talk to the girls!" Will said nerves of what the Winx would do to him, she got up; the others did the same running out the restraint looking for him, Cornelia and Taranee went one way Irma and Hay-Lin went another Will and Matt went another way searching for him.

Caleb had been following Blunk for a well and noticed it was getting dark plus the gang would come search for him knowing he went to find the fairy-angel girls {he still couldn't get what they called themselves}.

Finally Blunk pointed to 6 girls standing in front of a building three girls walked in well two were talking to one that looked really sad, the two head inside then just before the red head walked in Caleb grabbed her from behind coving her mouth so she wouldn't scream; he turned her around so she could see who it was, he removed his hand from her mouth seeing as she was calmer now.

He pulled her into a alley next to the building then removed his hand from her waist where he had grabbed her, Blunk came next to him cause her to jump backwards hitting the wall and fell to the ground. He extended his hand to help her up which she took.

"What…what is that?" she asked pointing to Blunk

"Blunk a Passling Caleb's friend" the creature said smiling at the girl, who covered her nose from his smell.

"Blunk go look out for the Guardians and Matt" Caleb told the creature, who did what he said giving Bloom some fresh air again.

"What do you want Caleb?" she asked

"I came to say sorry about earlier none of us knew you were that girl in the story" he told her not realizing he was holding her arms, although she knew he was holding her but listened to him apologizing.

"Caleb, why are you the one apologizing to me?" she asked looking in his eyes

"Because I needed to talk to you" he told her staring in her clear blue eyes that could tell every emotion she was feeling.

"She looked away saying "how about we talk somewhere else, because frankly I don't like talking between two walls with a green-toad-like-goblin around"

So Bloom told her friends she was going to get some air then both headed for the beach and sat on the rocks next to it; Caleb watched the red head pull her legs close to her chest well her arms rested on them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bloom asked sitting next to Caleb looking up at the night sky. "What will happen when we find the magical object?" Caleb asked

"We? There is no we, there is the Winx not Caleb!" she told him getting up

"I could help you girls…" she cut him off by placing her hand in front of him saying "let me make this very clear, if we need help we'll ask but other wise don't!" Bloom said sternly

They were off the rocks walking back into town when they reached the building Caleb stopped well Bloom stood in front of him; started to walk away when he felt a hand stopping him, he turned to see Bloom who wanted to tell him something.

"Caleb you're a nice guy but I'm warning you, my friends are really protective over me and each other so it would be best to stay away" she told him

"Bloom, I'm a worrier leader I want to help fight along side you girls" he replied knowing his hand was holding Bloom's

"I'm a leader myself and I'm telling to you to stay back, the Guardians and Matt should do the same when we need help you'll be the first I'll call" she said to him nicely then wrote her number on his hand before heading inside.

[Caleb should watch how he walks around the winx girls, plus the guardians need to understand the meaning of over protective friend's because the winx are like that]

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The end is only the beginning! Part 5

The Winx girls & the Guardians!

Chapter 5: some things are best kept secret and some aren't!

The Guardians and Matt had searched everywhere Caleb would go even asked Blunk where he was but the creature lost track of Caleb a long time age. They were back at the Silver dragon and were heading in the basement only to find Caleb sitting on his bed looking at his hand.

They made their way down quietly before Cornelia yelled at him getting his attention as well as Ms. Lin who just came in. "Caleb were the hell were you!"

"Talking to Bloom" he simply replied which made Cornelia shut up

So Will took floor saying "and what happened?"

He stood up before explaining "I asked her if I could help fight aside them but she denied it, telling me that if I even tried the girls would kill me" Caleb paused before continuing

"she also said the girls are really over protective of her and each other so I should stay away, as well as the Guardians and Matt but if they really need help she will call me" he showed them her number on his hand.

"Well then we will stay back but we will follow them just in case" Matt said

"Hey Cornelia, looks like Caleb has another girls number on him" Irma joked

"Shut up!" Cornelia snapped back at her

"You all need to try become friends again with those girls, if you do the girls might allow you in the fight" Ms. Lin said before leaving the room with the gang stare at one another.

[Next day]

Through out the first half of school the Winx totally ignored the Guardians and Matt, by lunch time they sat at their table taking about stuff until they all went silent and after a few minutes Bloom broke the silence saying "I had enough of ignoring them, this is not us"

"Yeah but Bloom they kept a book about your past a secret" Musa said

Bloom stood up staring at her friends then continued "I don't care, because everyone keeps secrets from me Baltor, Ms. Faragonda, Sky even my parents" they noticed tears forming in her eyes then Stella stood up saying "Brandon did it to me too"

"But Bloom you're parents lied to protect you" Flora said nicely

"Ms. F must have had a good reason for lying to you" Layla said

"Baltor does it to hurt you, making it easy to defeat you" Tecna explained

Bloom stared at them in shock, they were making up reasons why people were lying to her; her parents did it cause they loved her as for Sky he did it to protect himself from evil guys trying to kill him of course by doing so Sky and Brandon hurt Bloom and Stella in the process.

None of them realized that the whole school was watching the scene and hearing every word they were saying, even the Guardians and Matt could hear the arguing between the groups.

"I love my parents for doing that giving me a normal life, as for Sky I for gave him although it still hurts to think about Diaspro and him" she signed then continued "Ms. F only lied to me cause she though it would be best to find things out on my own as for Baltor…" she stopped feeling flames started to form in her hands but stopped it before it showed, she couldn't bare to say anything bout him.

"I think we should talk about this somewhere else" Layla said realizing the school was staring at them;

"I'm done talking, see you in class" Bloom replied

Suddenly Bloom felt a dark energy in the school in one of the rooms, "girls he's here" she whispered they got up then ran out the room together but were followed by the Guardians and Matt closely behind.

They searched different classrooms when they found themselves in the hall room but just as the doors closed Matt and the Guardians came in. the Winx saw the group standing behind them but before Stella could tell them to leave a voice spoke out sending chills down their spins.

"Welcome Winx, Guardians" said a voice coldly

"It Baltor!" the Winx said in union

The winx stood in a circle looking for Baltor or were his voice came from even the Guardians and Matt looked around confused on how he knew they were Guardians and Matt a little annoyed for Baltor to call him a boy!

"Enchantix" the Winx said transforming into their gorgeous outfits ready to fight whatever Baltor was going to throw at them; "Guardians unite" Will said transforming into their matching outfit even Matt changed into his own Regent-Shagon-form.

Soon all of them formed a circle backs against one another, "we need a plain" Cornelia said

"Well let us deal with that!" Musa told her

"Guys we not going to fight each other we're going to fight Baltor got it!" Bloom snapped at them which they all agreed to stop fighting one another and focus on Baltor.

"AAHHH" Bloom cried out as something wrapped itself around her pulling her away from the group; they all turned around then Matt grabbed Bloom's hand only to lose his grip and soon Bloom was pulled away.

"How we supposed to fight something we can't see" Stella companied

"I don't know but let's stick together or we'll be next" Irma said

"Very wise water Guardian but it won't help you" Baltor said

He came out from the corner of the room smirking; "what did you do with Bloom?" Stella demanded

"I just made sure she was out the way well I destroyed her friends" he replied coldly

They just stared at him then without thinking clearly Stella flew in the air sending sun rays at him, Musa and Flora went to help with Irma, Hay-Lin and Taranee closely behind well Cornelia, Will, Matt, Layla and Tecna went to find Bloom.

Sadly they were stopped by lots of Shadow monsters which were larger, tougher, and scarier then ever forcing them to battle the monsters. Musa, Hay-Lin, Flora, Irma, Taranee and Stella were making a convergence attack a powerful one when it was perfectly done they got ready to fire it at Baltor.

But when the did he simply used his own magic to send it back towards them and one by one they fell to the ground even the shadow monsters where defeating the others; Tecna and Will destroyed two of the monsters Matt and Lalya destroyed another two even Cornelia trapped one under ground which it came back.

"How…how are we suppose to destroy them" Will said weakly

"We need Bloom, he's to powerful" Flora said

[Mean well]

Bloom found herself in a room tied against the wall by grant roots from the ground, she tried to burn them but couldn't. "Why isn't my magic working?" she asked herself

She could hear her friends screaming in pain, this made her fight more but when the silence reached her ears, she knew that Baltor hurt them really badly cause the Winx won't go down so easily and this made her fight even harder which the root started to break soon enough she was free and opened the door and flew towards the fight or was left of the fight.

She landed on the ground quietly seeing her friends hurt and lying on the ground with 8 shadow monsters surrounding them with Baltor closely walking up to Stella then placed both hands in front of Stella ready to kill her.

Bloom stopped him by firing a large fire ball at him, making him turn around in surprise; which turned into a smirk even her friends turned to see Bloom standing her ground with one hand stretched out.

"Baltor leave them alone or else" she said bravely

"Bloom I knew you'll escape but I didn't think it was this fast, still I am glad you're here to see you're friends get destroyed" he told her coldly

"Bloom do you know why I came here" he asked her

"You came for some magical object to rule the whole magical dimension" Bloom said

"Yes and that magical object that you tried to find is lying right there" Baltor said pointing to Will and the necklace with a crystal hanging on it.

Everyone was shock except Matt and the Guardians mostly Will holding onto it, sadly it was not good enough cause Baltor used his magic to make it appear in his hand. Bloom stared at the little crystal now hovering in his hand it began to glow not pink but purple dark purple; she watched in horror well they all did as the crystal sunk into his body making him unbeatable.

What was worse was the Guardians changed back to normal weak and powerless they lay on the ground with Matt and the five Winx protecting them from the shadow monsters. Baltor had Bloom were he wanted her now, but Bloom thought " if she tried to kill him like she did before but prevent any spells or the crystal from bring him back to life and try get the crystal back from him"

"Now I will show my true form" he said before transforming into some kind of creature with wings and dark maroon skin or scales whatever it was it scared the Guardians and Matt.

"Oh my gosh it's scarier then Cedric in his snake-human-form" Hay-Lin and Irma said in union

Will and Taranee where trying hard to help Cornelia from passing out from the sight before them Matt was trying to asked the Winx what exactly is he, but none gave an answer seeing as they were watching as their leader and friend was going to meet her doom.

Bloom shot Musa and Flora and look [make a distraction please] they understood very well then Musa made a sound wave in her hand sending it to Baltor then Flora made a large amount of vines wrap around him. Bloom focused her power then in a second Bloom's flame traveled through Baltor as he broke free only to fall into Bloom's trap.

Bloom's body fell to the ground hard, everyone watched in horror but Stella knocked one of the shadow monsters away; then she run to Bloom side placing her on Stella's lap like in school waiting for Bloom to come back out of Baltor.

"What happened to Bloom?" Will asked scared

"She's inside of Baltor" Musa said

"Wait…what?" Taranee asked

"You mean that little flame is Bloom and she is taking Baltor down from the inside" Matt said

"Yeah, she is the only one who can destroy him and hopefully she doesn't get destroyed herself" Tecna added

So as the Guardians, Matt, and four of the Winx try fight back the monsters; Stella held Bloom on her lap waiting for her friend to return from what hell she was fighting in, or what Baltor was doing to her even though her body was still in one piece her power and soul was fighting against Baltor till the very end.

[Mean well]

Bloom was inside Baltor and he was in his human form with a crystal hanging around his neck he was smirked at her. Bloom felt chills down her spin; luckily she said a spell before entering Baltor so he wouldn't save this attack she was going to through him with.

"So you think this entering my body will destroy me" he asked in a mocking tone

"Yes and this time there is no way to escape" she said coldly

So without another word the two battled each other, the battle went on until Bloom was breathing very heavily which gave Baltor the opportunity he needed to pin Bloom to a wall or what looked like it.

He knocked her against the wall then grabbed her by the neck well the other was placed on her chest; she tried to use her free hands to push his hand away from her neck that was cutting off her oxygen.

Baltor leaned in next to the side of Bloom head whispering "you know I think I might keep you alive seeing as you amuse me too much" then leaned back seeing her reaction who was not pleased.

"You're lying like you did about my parents" she hissed

"Maybe I am but the truth about you're parents shall never be told, still I do find you amusing" he said then leaned in so that their faces wore inches away from one another.

Baltor pulled her away from the wall then threw her to the ground and just as he was going to attack her she blasted him with a large amount of power then made he lay against the wall not understanding how it happened until he reached for the crystal that was now gone. He looked up to see Bloom holding the necklace in her hand and smirked at him before saying "thanks for the crystal and goodbye Baltor!"

"No wait…" he was cut off by Bloom's final attack which she used not only her power but the heart of Kandracar to destroy him then Bloom made Baltor's flame join hers again never to be freed again.

She smiled knowing he was gone for good this time and it was time to head back to her own body which she did, so as the little flame went back into her body she let out a breath then looked up to see Stella staring down at her with tears in her eyes, she looked down to the Guardians, Matt and the others surprised to see the shadow monsters vanish into thin air then they ran up to her happy she was still ok not only that, she had the crystal in her hand.

[Talk about fighting against your worse nightmare then winning wow but now how will the winx and the Guardians get past the whole trust story and how does Caleb and matt feel about the winx fight?]

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The end is only the beginning! Part 6

The Winx girls & the Guardians!

Chapter 6: the Winx rock sherifield!

Bloom opened her eyes looking to see Stella smiling, she looked around seeing Matt, the Guardians and the other Winx standing around her with happy faces; she smiled back with reason seeing as she defeated Baltor and absorbed him in her own body. Bloom got up with Stella's help then checked her hand and to her surprise there was the heart of Kandracar even after the battle with Baltor it remanded in her hand.

Bloom looked at her friends, the Guardians and Matt who were surprised to see the heart in her hand, she walked up to Will then held it out for her to take it back which she did; "I believe this is yours" Bloom said as Will took the heart back.

"you risked your life to get the heart back, you're amazing" Will said before giving Bloom a hug that got her of guard, but Bloom returned the hug then said "girls I think we have something to say to them" Bloom pulled out the hug then turned to her friends who looked away.

"um…we sorry for the way we treated you lately" they all said, the Guardians taken back by this but simply apologized for keeping the book a secret and in the end they all smiled then transformed back to normal then headed out the hall towards their locks which were close to each other.

Suddenly an announcement went off which was the principle saying "there was going to be a battle of the bands tomorrow night at 6:00 P.M.

"What's the battle of the bands?" Musa asked Matt and the Guardians;

"It's when different bands come together to compete against one another" Irma explained

"So if you wanted to compete then you just enter" Tecna said making sense of the battle of the bands; the Winx looked at each other with smirks on their faces then Bloom said "girls are you thinking what I'm thinking"

They all nodded which the Guardians didn't understand what they were going to do but Stella answered it "we're going to be rock stars" this totally got Matt and the Guardians of guard and with that the Winx did a high five.

Before they knew it the school day was finished and he Winx were walking home with excitement and the Guardians, Matt were at the Silver dragon tell Ms. Lin and Caleb how they Battle Baltor and how Bloom risked her life to get the heart back from Baltor by entering his body, then how the Winx were going to enter the battle of the bands which Matt and his band Wreck .55 was going to compete plus their friends again.

"This is very good and Bloom is a powerful girl with a pure heart, Bloom and her friends are something special which I feel will go far in life" Ms. Lin said amazed at Bloom's courage to risk her life for the heart and then manage to destroy Baltor.

"So do you think the fairies will go after this battle of the bands thing?" Caleb asked which made everyone stare at him then at Ms. Lin who just nodded "they have competed their mission and I think they shall return to their own dimension"

"aw man, I really didn't think that was going to happen" Irma moaned which made the rest of the Guardians to sign in disappointment cause none of them thought of the Winx returning back to their home and leave the Guardians.

[Mean well]

Bloom and her friends were finished with their homework, were making plans for the battle of the bands, Bloom had given each of them a job to do well she wrote songs in her room; Stella and Flora were sent to find cool outfits for them, well Tecna, Layla and Musa were told to get drams and Guitars and speakers.

Once they all got the different things they all sat around the lounge relaxing after the day they had today, Bloom finishing the songs was thinking how great it felt to know she out smarted Baltor and destroyed him not only with her powers but with the heart of Kandracar which she gave to Will who was more then happier then ever to have it back which meant the Guardians could transform back to their matching outfits.

Not realizing that she had written about 4 songs, she stopped then walked up to her window thinking about her parent who she was going to search for when they said goodbye to the Guardians soon then the thought of Sky came in to her mind his sweet smile and the way he made her feel even though they had a rough relationship over the years, but that didn't matter seeing as they bet the odds against them proving a earth girl and a prince could have a happily ever after.

Bloom went to check on the girls who were asleep lying on the couches so being a good friend as she was, she let them sleep more but as she turned to head back to her bed she heard her cell going off, she quickly picked it up before any of her friends wake up from the loud noise.

"Hello" she said as she answered it in her room;

"Hey, it me" a voice said

"Will? What's up?" Bloom asked confused by the sudden phone call

"Just want to know are you really leaving us after the battle of the bands?" Will asked

"Um…well yeah, our mission is over so we were heading back to Alfea as soon as possible" Bloom explained

"Oh, can we at least go eat a pizza before you go" Will said

"Sure, maybe we can show you girls were we go to school" Bloom replied

"oh that would be cool, but I have to go see you tomorrow bye" Will said before putting the phone down which Bloom did the same then went to bed having sweet dreams of her and Sky on a date.

[The next day]

The whole school was so excited about the battle of the bands cause not only was Wreck. 55 were going to perform but the 6 new girls, no one was more excited then the Winx they had got their outfits, their songs and the instruments. They packed their cloths in their bags and the instruments were in the great hall where they fought baltor the day before.

Bloom, Stella and Flora where in their class with Will, Matt and Cornelia and they were in Science class none of the Winx were paying attention to the teachers leachier Bloom was still reading her songs over well Stella and Flora were sending notes to each other. Which Will and Cornelia noticed they had been talking to each other about the Winx who were going to sing or whatever they planed to do plus Will told her friends about how Bloom invited them to go see their school in another dimension the school was called Alfea well that was what Bloom said.

So as the teacher went on talking Matt would look over to Bloom who was next to him writing something most likely a song which he was right; Bloom had gone though the songs early this morning with the girls who were so excited.

In the other class Musa and Layla were also sending notes well Tecna thinking how cool Bloom's words were in her songs and how long she took to write them. Irma and Hay-Lin were whispering to each other about the trip Bloom told Will about and how they could go see where the Winx attended school; Taranee was also listening to Hay-Lin and Irma whispering.

When school was finished the Winx and Wreck. 55 went to the main hall to prepare Matt was getting his Band ready to sing and compete against the Winx the same girls who looked like angels but looked like normal girls when they weren't transformed like his girlfriend and her friends even Matt could transform but like the Winx they looked like normal kids attending a boring school.

Matt and his band glanced over to Bloom and her friends who were talking Stella who was hanging one arm around Bloom giggling well both were, Musa and Layla drinking cold drink talking, Tecna was showing Flora something on her laptop. Nigel one of the players in Wreck. 55 also Taranee's boyfriend said "that maybe these girls could bet their band" which made the guys all nerves but excited to see what 6 girls could pull off, Matt knew that they were fairies, they were powerful and very protective about one another other then that he knew they could rock the show.

Finally the night had come and the whole school was around the hall dressed all cool, Will and her friends wore the same outfits they wore on Will's birthday [in season 1] Caleb and Ms. Lin had come too; Matt and his band were ready to come on stage ready to perform with everyone staring in excitement some were even dancing.

Will and her friends stood in front watching Taranee was even encouraging her boyfriend Cornelia and Caleb were holding hands watching well Irma and Hay-Lin were dancing side by side as for Will she was staring at her talented boyfriend play away. The song they were playing was {photograph from Nicklback}

And as they finished their first song they played another called [Iris. From the Goo Goo dolls] as they played the Winx backstage was getting their last things done, they had their outfits on and Flora, Stella and Musa had their Guitars well Tecna had a keyboard reading to play as for Layla she had the drams ready to rock out and Bloom she was looking at the girls then spoke "alright girls, time for the Winx to show Sherifield the meaning of rockin' out!"

"all for one and one for all" Layla said placing her hand out for the other to place on top of hers for a high five, "lets show them what the Winx girls are made of" Musa said following Layla's lead.

They all put their hands together then when they heard Matt's band finish they went and to their instruments walking on stage surprising everyone. The Guardians were amazed as they saw the 6 girls coming out looking like rock stars; "hi guys, I know we knew and we might not be as good as Wreck. 55 but we going to try our best with our first song called catch us if you can"

Bloom looked back to Layla nodding then with that Layla began with the rest of the group playing then Bloom began to sing:

Mayday, mayday

I think I need a break from books and homeworks

So the school can wait

They won't miss us today

Big time, big time

We're gonna hang around all day long, day long

And do whatever we like

We'll hit the town

Don't say no

I know you wanna do it

Come with me

It's fun to be a little naughty

Will and the others just danced to the music well everybody in the hall even the teachers were dancing and to Matt's surprise his whole band was enjoying the song and as for the Winx they took this as a good thing and Matt couldn't help but wonder what couldn't these girls do.

Today we're going down town it's just a little holiday

Try and catch us if you can

Tomorrow I'll be a good girl

Tomorrow they'll be the best they can

So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo

Sha la la la la

Woo-hoo

Sha la la la la

Catch us if you can

Mayday, mayday

The game is over

I think we are I trouble

Yes, we promise you we won't do this again

Why must good things come to an end?

And won't you please have mercy?

We're young, we're free

We're full of energy

Bloom loved it that they were singing and everyone was enjoying the song, she glanced to her friends who we're enjoying the feeling of the crowd, of course Stella was trying to be a rock star as she played the guitar show Flora how to rock.

Will looked over to Irma saying "they amazing"

"Yeah, who knew fairies could rock out" Irma replied

"You think they we're already a band" Matt said coming behind Will.

"Maybe next time we should try for the battle of the bands" Hay-Lin said

"Who knows we could be famous" Cornelia state

In fact

We're the ones you can always count on

Anyway, you should know the body's perfect

Today we're going down town

It's just a little holiday

Try and catch us if you can

Tomorrow I'll be a good girl

Tomorrow they'll be the best they can

So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo

Sha la la la la

Woo-hoo catch us if you can!

The song stopped and everyone stopped and began to clap fro them with the Winx smiling at each other then at the crowd who wanted more; Bloom knew this was the best thing ever so she spoke again " I see you liked the song, we'll this next song it called Heart Of Stone"

I've tried to understand you

But you'll still a mystery

Sometimes I feel you close

And sometimes I feel we're miles away

I wish I knew the secret to reach your heart

'Cause lately you've got me feeling all alone

One day you take me up

And the next you being me down

Stop playing with my feelings

I'm about to lose my mind

Just put our arms around me

Why can't you say you love me?

And I can't take this anymore

Everyone was wondering where did these girls come from cause they were rocking this battle of the bands and all the Guardians were dancing even Caleb who was trying did enjoy the song.

Will stopped to look over to Bloom who was having such a good time, her friends were enjoy the songs to Stella was rocking, Musa and Bloom were dancing even well singing, Layla was enjoying playing with the drams and Tecna, flora were playing like there was no end to the great night, she looked back at Bloom who was singing again.

I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just began, I'll be OK

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

It'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

You take my love for granted

I've been waiting for too long

For you say those three words

Baby, open up your heart

You'll see what I've been missing

Give me a reason to stay

Or I will have to let you go!

Layla played the drams well the other Winx danced for away with Musa, Flora and Stella playing the guitars and Tecna the keyboard and Bloom dancing happily then began to sing again with Musa as backup.

Will couldn't help but wonder if these girls came to Heatherfield for the mission and make friends but never expected to make friends with other people with powers.

I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just began, I'll be Ok

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

This is me chance to shine, so say goodbye

I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just began, I'll be Ok

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

Bloom and the others finished the song and smiled at each other knowing this was the best time they ever had and now they were finished and everyone was clapping, jumping up and down.

So as it was time for the judging, Wreck. 55 and the Winx stood on stage waiting to see who won although Matt already knew the Winx had won seeing as the kids in the school went mad when they sang. "And the winners are The Winx Club" the principle said

The Winx all jumped in the air before they went to get the trophy stating they were the winners wreck. 55 congregated them then the Principle asked if they could sing one more song which they all nodded then Bloom asked Matt to hold the trophy while they sang their last song.

[I hoped you liked it, I found these songs on the net and knew this was the right songs although I didn't know what songs Wreck. 55 could sing!]

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The end is only the beginning! Part 7

The Winx girls & the Guardians

Chapter 7: life is what we make it and friendships are what makes it all the better!

The Winx were going to sing their last song before they were going to head home so as they stood on stage Bloom looked down at the Guardians with sadness cause they were going to go back to Alfea tomorrow but she promised Will they could see where the Winx went to school. The Guardians were so excited about that they almost forgot the Winx were leaving the next day or so they thought.

The Winx were still on stage staring down at the crowd of kids in Sheirfield who were enjoying every minute of the girls play on stage even the principle suggested they play one more song and to the Winx surprise Bloom agreed too. What also surprised them was when they won the battle of the bands, Bloom turned to her friends telling them what the next song is going to be; before she turned back to the crowd to say what was the next song.

"ok everyone this next song is very close to me and it's called [A kingdom & A child]" everyone liked the title of the song but for some reason the Guardians, Matt and Caleb looked at each other in wonder; "was Bloom some kind of Princess?" Cornelia asked them.

"I don't think Ms. Lin told us that but Bloom said this song was close to her so maybe she is" Will replied as she looked to the other Winx member who stared at each other.

"Bloom's friends seem a little confused by the song by the look their giving Bloom" Irma stated, pointing to the way the Winx were staring before they began to play; so without a nether word they listened to Bloom began to sing.

I had the strangest dream last night

About another space and time

A kingdom and A child

It's so familiar

Even if I could turn back time

I wouldn't change a thing in my life

But it's time for me to know

A jump into the past

Bloom closed her eyes remembering how much she and her friends searched for Daphne, her origins, her parents and her kingdom; Bloom remembered how she first found out she was a princess it was the worst day of her life [because she lost her powers to the Trix and found out Daphne died to save her and that she was the last princess of Sparks and Daphne was her sister.]

Bloom felt tears forming in her eyes so to make sure no one saw them, she had to think of the better things in her past like how her adopted parents protected her all her life and when she choose to head to Alfea they let her go with Stella and Kiko and from that day on she learned more about her past, her powers and met the most wonderful guy ever Sky her now boyfriend.

Bloom opened her eyes again then found herself singing with a smile across her face with the good memories to fall back on;

Chorus:

What happened to the world?

That once was my sweet home?

Nothing will ever be the same

I'll find the answers to the questions in my head

Is there a happy ending?

I hear you calling my name

I will search the whole world to find you

Everyday, I'm getting closer to the truth

Once again she closed her eyes and remember the time fighting Baltor before getting her Enchantix, he had showed her images of how he destroyed her family and how her kingdom Sparks was Destroyed by the enchant witches to take the Dragon's flame that was her power. Bloom remembered how long it took to find that small piece of information about her parent it was amazing but terrifying to find that her Parents where destroyed by the same person who shared a small piece of the Dragons Flame as she did.

Just the thought about her him made her sick and once he was destroyed she swore to do whatever it took to find them and restore her kingdom to it's was beautiful self; she opened her eyes and knew she was singing and the crowd watching with enjoyment but for her she felt like she was walking down her memories with fear, joy and wonder; because she use to question herself [who she was? Why did she posses such great power? Who was her family her real family?] These questions where her only thing to finding the truth with the help of the Winx.

Sometimes I feel so confused

And life is such a mystery

Take me back where I belong

I really wanna know

Chorus:

What happened to the world?

That once was my sweet home?

Nothing will ever be the same

I'll find the answers to the questions in my head

Is there a happy ending?

I hear you calling my name

I will search the whole world to find you

Everyday, I'm getting closer to the truth

Tell me the story of my life

About A kingdom and A child

Tell me the story of my life

About A kingdom and A child

Bloom finished the song with her head down thinking about how much she hated to walk down memory lane and how much she hated when someone knew about her past and wouldn't tell her hoping she would find out herself like what Ms. F said it was best; Bloom had tears flowing down her eyes that day but now she was a bit more stronger.

She turned to her friends who looked at her concerned about her, but she gave them a smile that they returned then they all formed in a line on stage and bowed altogether then they waited for the principle to return which she did with a smile on her face then spoke "thank you girls this was the best Battle of the bands we ever had at Sheirflied" the Winx just stared at her with wide eyes before they all looked at each other with smirks across their faces.

They went back stage and in a click in Stella's fingers all the instruments where tiny so they placed the drams, the guitars and the keyboard in their backpacks; Bloom lead them towards the doors but before they could they heard someone calling. They all turned to see the Guardians, Matt and Caleb running towards them, so they waited until the group stopped before Musa asked "what's up guys?"

"Y…you can't leave without your trophy!" Matt said catching his breath then stood up holding the trophy out to Bloom who took it giving a small nodded as a thanks; "why are you leaving so soon?" Hay-Lin asked now.

"Because we have to pack to head back to Alfea tomorrow!" Layla said reminding them

"Oh, but can we ask Bloom was the words of that song you just sang true? Are you really a Princess?" Will asked before seeing Bloom taken back by this then turned her head to the side with a sad face forming now; which the Winx noticed and all placed hands on her shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"Yes, but I rather not go down memory lane again" Bloom finally answered not daring to look into any of the groups concerned faces.

Suddenly another voice called them and that brought Bloom and the others to see four young men walking towards the group with gray suits they had smiles on their faces and for some reason the Winx knew that they were coming to talk to them. Once they stopped in front of both groups the man in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the four men spoke first.

"that was some show you ladies pulled off and the last song what a great finish, may ask who is the leader of this great group?" the man asked

Everyone turned to Bloom who looked at them, then back at the man who smiled at the red head in front of him; "nice to meet you young lady so what is your name and the name of this group?" he asked her looking at the 5 girls who seemed excited about being told that they were amazing.

"My name is Bloom and we're called the Winx Club!" Bloom said proudly looking back at the girls then at the four men who looked like they never seen anything like them before;

"well Bloom how would you and your friends like to become the next superstars in Heatherfiield" another man asked them who stood next to the man in the middle; the other Winx stared at him before jumping up and down holding each other, but Bloom shocked looked away which didn't go unnoticed by the Guardians, Matt, Caleb or the four men.

Bloom knew this was a wonderful chance to become rock stars but then again she remembered that they had to return to Alfea tomorrow and she carry on with her search for her parents so she looked back to them before replying "sorry but we have to decline from that wonderful offer"

This made everyone stop with wide eyes and open mouths, even Stella told the guys if they could talk to her for a moment, which the men just nodded then with Winx and the group stood in a circle around Bloom questioning her.

"Are you crazy, you could become very famous?" Cornelia was the first to question before the others followed "Bloom, Sweetie this is something that doesn't come around everyday" Flora said calmly.

"You know that we have to return" Bloom said sternly that all the girls nodded but continued to question.

"Bloom please reconsider" Layla begged but Bloom shock her head still refusing to tell the guys they become the next superstars; "why don't you want this for us?" Stella asked but before Bloom answered one of the men asked "so she changed her mind?" They turned then Bloom wrote down her number giving it to the man saying "here if you want us to sing for a concert we will but we can not become those superstars you hope for" and with that she turn holding her back pack and walked out the building with everyone staring in shock.

Once Bloom was outside she ran as fast as she could from that school until she found herself sitting on a bench in the park crying in her hands; she knew how much the girls wanted this but she wanted something more and her friends promised to help find it but know they completely forgot about their promise leaving Bloom in tears. "What's wrong Bloom?" she her someone asked her which made her look up to see Caleb staring down at her in confusion.

"nothing please go away" she replied with hurt in the tone of her voice which Caleb found more concerning then sat next to her then tried to turn her towards him before asking "please tell me what's wrong"

She looked up at the green eyed young man sitting in front of her with sad look on his face then without warning Bloom found herself crying into Caleb chest which totally got him off guard but he soon replaced that with rubbing her shoulder as a sign of comfort; "it just that they promised" Bloom finally spoke out.

"Who promised what?" Caleb asked confused by her strange answer, Bloom pulled herself up facing him well wiping tears off her face before speaking again "they promised to help me find my parent and help me restore my kingdom to it former beauty"

This was what made Bloom close her eyes every time she sang that last song and now Caleb was taken back by such a promise that he understood why Bloom walked out the school and why she was crying the way she was, although Caleb understanding the meaning of a promise at big was something he learned when helping Princess Eylon who now is the new ruler of Meridian and he helped her slowly rebuild the kingdom with the help of the Guardians.

She looked down before explaining the whole story to him;

I was just a baby when my home was destroyed by the three enchant witches they came to steal the Dragons flame from me but my sister Daphne….

Bloom paused for a minute or two before carrying on;

She saved me by opening a portal and sent me to earth, well she fought the three witches off but died in the process also destroying my palace, I was found in a burning building in Gardenia and my father found me there and I was protected by a shield some how my powers protected me till he found me.

And from that day on I grew up in Gardenia living like a normal girl until my 16th birthday I found Stella fighting a troll and some strange creatures without thinking I came in and when his creatures tried to attack me I put out my hand and somewhere inside me I made a great burst of energy killing them all and the troll tried the same thing holding by my arms but again a greater burst of energy threw it off me and it fled leaving me and Stella.

Soon as I was home with Stella I found out I was a fairy as was she and we had a very strong friendship, we went to Alfea where I met Flora, Musa and Tecna as for Layla, we met her our second year in Alfea.

Slowly I befriended guys that went to a school for heroes and became one of their girlfriends which the others soon did too; and slowly I found out more about my past my powers. But in the process I lost them to three witches who wanted them for greed of power after gaining them back the Winx and I sent them to light rock which is like a prison to change people for the better.

The next years I found more information and more about my powers but again a evil creature by the name of Darkar kidnapped me and turned me into Evil Bloom which my friends fought hard to get me back but couldn't and it was Sky's love for me that changed me back to normal the thread year we fought Baltor.

Baltor showed me how he destroyed me parent and how he and I are connected by the dragons flame after many times to kill me I won by absorbing him into my flame and after we returned to Alfea the girls and I made a promise to search the whole universe to find my parent and restore Sparks they way it was before.

Bloom explained the story to him well the important parts and why this promise meant so much to her, her head hung down, holding onto her skirt with her hands in tight grips well tears fell down her face like their was no end to the hurt inside and her story was all that Caleb needed to hear before feeling the anger towards the girls who made a promise, he pulled Bloom into a hug whispering "shh…I promise that I will help look for your parent Princess" this made Bloom stop crying only to say "why did you call me Princess?"

Caleb pulled her back now looking into her eyes before answering "well aren't you a princess" Bloom couldn't help but laugh at him before getting up which he did the same and grabbed her bag saying "well if you think a earth girl could pass as a princess then I would say yes" this made them both laugh as they both were heading to were the Winx stayed.

Caleb felt the sense to ask if she really did believe her parents where alive but kept it to himself knowing this would hurt her even more, so as they arrived in front of the building which was light up meaning the girls were home she simply kissed Caleb on the cheek as a sign of thanks before heading inside and closing the door. Caleb was grateful to help Bloom out as she was such a good friend and it was her that made the Winx and the Guardians become friends again, but for him to here such a sad story made him understand why the Winx were so protective over her and why that song was so close to her.

Caleb was now wondering how is this superstar thing and the Promise the Winx made will change the return back to Alfea tomorrow or would this make them stay a little longer; Caleb only hoped that the Winx knew how much this effected Bloom and their friendship and hopped that they would make the right choice before something went wrong!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{I also found a kingdom and a child in the winx lyrics online but the rest I had a feeling would fall into place but can the Winx do the same!}


	8. Chapter 8

The end is only the beginning! Part 8

The Winx girls & the Guardians

Chapter 8: Bloom's worse nightmare comes true!

after spending what felt like two hours talking to Caleb in the park, she was back at the apartment building were she and the other Winx shared; Bloom opened the door heading inside she was hoping that she'd quietly go to her room without anyone noticing.

She hoped her friends were busy with things to not notice her coming, like Tecna on her computer, Musa and Layla listening to one of Musa's CD's or Stella sorting through her cloths to find the perfect outfit for school the next day or Flora studying for the up coming test two days away but sadly when she walked in, she saw her friends sitting around the lounge staring at each other plus Will and her friends were here too.

Before she could get to her room, she heard Layla call her and Stella ran up to her with a worried look on their face. "Bloom, where were you?"

"I was out for some fresh and bumped into Caleb" she looked into Stella's eyes noting the relief when she said Caleb;

"Bloom we really sorry for what we said back at the party please for give us" Musa pleaded suddenly Bloom felt like all than anger towards her friends disappeared leaving her with a smile that seemed to make Stella smile again.

"I think I just needed some air after they asked us to be superstars" she said

"which we turned down after you left sweetie" Flora told her and this shocked Bloom, she turned to see the Winx nodding together and this was not what she expected them to say but the only word that came from her mouth was "Why?"

"Because we made a promise and we stand by that promise" Tecna explained

"We gave our word" Layla said

Just as Layla said that Bloom felt her heart jump with joy, she couldn't help but feel like crying all over again by stopped herself trying to not show the Guardians that was coming towards them with Will holding Kiko in her arms cuddling it. The sight of her bunny just made her smile, when Will and her friends reached Bloom and the others Kiko jumped out of Will's arms and into Bloom's.

Bloom held the bunny close to her chest [in hug] then she looked at her friends smiling so was Will and them. "So are we still doing this sleepover thing?" Hay-Lin asked this caught everyone's attention mostly Bloom's who did not know about this. "What sleepover thing?" Bloom asked confused by this.

"we wanted to have a sleepover to make up for earlier tonight and Will asked if they could join to spice up the sleepover, so we agreed that it was a good idea" Stella explained flashing Will a big smile then back at Bloom giving her an elbow in her side.

"well if it brings us closer then lets do it, Musa we'll need music to start the sleepover" Bloom said then Musa went to her CD's and threw a cool CD in her CD player and everyone got changed into their sleeping cloths [ the Winx just used their magic to change into their sleeping cloths] Musa, Hay-Lin, Layla, Taranee and Tecna began to dance as for the two blonds and the two leaders and the two brown heads sat around one another talking about boys [Caleb and Matt] Stella was lying on Bloom's lap next to Flora and Irma, Cornelia and Will lay next to each other blushing as they we're talking about their boys.

After talking about guys for a well, they went to join the others in dancing and to the Winx surprise they saw how good Will was at dancing which Layla found was the coolest thing out, Bloom had ordered Pizzas and drinks and they were eating the food like it was paradise, soon after they all went to bed which they all slept in the lounge. Bloom couldn't help but wonder how nice it felt to have friends give up something they wanted to help her in her quest to find her parents and the fact the Guardians and Caleb wanted to help in anyway they could.

What more could a girl ask for then good friends by our side; Bloom cradled herself up with Kiko lying next to her and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

[The next day]

The next day at school was strange because everyone wanted the Winx photos of them which Stella naturally gave poses well the others did their best to give one or two pose so they could carry on with their school day. Some of the guys went up to Musa, Layla and Flora to ask for a date which got them totally off guard [after playing songs like they did they knew this was bond to happen] but Stella was posing for photos well Tecna and Bloom were at their lockers talking and taking out books they needed for class.

"I didn't think earth people acted so crazy like this" Tecna said

"Welcome to my world, were people act crazy in the strangest ways" Bloom stated but made they both laugh until the others came along running.

"this is nuts, we being chased by guys asking us out" Musa said stopping in front of Bloom and Tecna with Flora, Stella and Layla behind her breathing heavily; "and we going to put a spell on them to make them stop chasing us" Layla said

"Listen girls, this will blow over soon so don't use magic in any way unless we fighting bad guys ok!" Bloom told them not sure if it was going to be over; "you're right and wrong there Bloom" a voice said causing them to jump in fear only to see Matt, Will and the others slowly making their way towards the 6 girls catching their breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Flora asked

"I mean I have been in a band for three years in this school and know that the kids here like cool music, bands and hot chicks" Matt said, as he and the Guardians stood in front of the winx; suddenly a voice yelled out through the hall "hey guys, here's the leader of the band with the out band players we found them" guys and girls run past the Guardians and Matt surrounding the Winx.

The winx were surrounded by the kids and no way out not ever the Guardians could try get the girls out the crowd; Bloom knew the only way out of this was to use magic, "Musa can you set off the fire alarm without anyone seeing?" she whispered over her shoulder.

"Sure but it won't be easy they might spot something" Musa whispered back

"Stell we need you to pose or something" Flora whispered knowing this was the only way for Musa to use her magic on the alarms in the halls.

Stella nodded then stepped forward asking if they wanted to have a photo taken, which everyone took out their cameras and just as they took the shot Musa use her magic on the alarms which went off causing everyone to run out the exits leaving the Winx and the Guardians plus Matt outside with relief.

"Wow that was smart thinking Bloom" Irma said with the others nodding in agreement but as they got outside they found all the kids staring at the sky; they looked up in shock to see Nerissa, her fellow Guardians and the Trix.

"How did she escape the Kandracar's prison alive?" Cornelia demanded

"And who are those three with her?" Taranee asked

"it's Icy, Darcy and Stormy other wise known as the Trix" Stella told them standing next to Bloom who seemed anger and scared of why they were here and how they escaped {Light Rock} the others seemed just as fearful and annoyed with the villains in front of them.

"Nice to see you again princess" Icy said to Bloom in a mocking tone

"I wish I could say the same" Bloom replied stepping forward knowing everyone in the school was watching the new girl arguing with the flying woman and how she knew who they were; "what do you witches want anyway" Layla demanded standing next to Bloom with the winx standing beside one another slowly the Guardians and Matt stood next to them.

"lets just say we're here to settle a old score" Icy said staring at Bloom but before the girls could say anything else Icy sent ice spares at them which Stella stepped forward then made a shield of energy melting the ice spares then smirked saying "what's the matter Icy lost your touch"

"Shut up you little pixie" Icy snapped back

Stella put her shield down only to have Stormy shot a lighting bolt at Flora knocking her into the wall, Hay-Lin and Matt went check on her; "we came here for you red head" Nerissa pointed to Bloom "and if you don't fight we promise your little bunny will pay" she threatened holding out a orb with Kiko inside.

"KIKO!" Bloom yelled out in shock

"fine but not here, in ten minutes under the bridge" Bloom now planed to face them somewhere everyone would be safe; "deal, ten Minutes or it's lights out for the bunny" and with that, Nerissa her fellow Guardians and the Trix vanished.

Bloom turned to Flora who was being helped up by Matt and Hay-Lin, all the kids in the school stared at the Winx shocked, Bloom stood in front of the group saying "I'm going after them!"

"What! Did you see how strong they were they could steal your powers or worse" Musa said worried

"They got Kiko!" Bloom replied feeling anger flowing through her and without waiting for the rest of them to stop her, she ran out the school grounds down town towards the bridge; "we have to help her" Stella said before running after her friend with Matt, the Guardians and the rest of the Winx closely behind Leaving the shocked kids standing there.

After running like crazy down town, fearing for Kiko more then herself, but the thing was she didn't know what this Nerissa woman was capable of or the other woman but she knew very well what the Trix were capable of; they stole her powers then caused chaos in Magix plus when she was in the simulator they did make like they killed Kiko only to know how powerful she was but this time she wasn't in the simulator so this was the real deal.

Bloom arrived under the bridge catching her breath then looked around for Nerissa and Kiko but nothing until she heard someone laugh behind her, she turned to see that she was surrounded by Nerissa's fellows and the Trix just then Nerissa came in standing next to Icy saying "you really kept your word"

"Where's Kiko!" Bloom glaring down Nerissa who was amused by the red head; she pointed towards the bridge, Bloom turned to see Kiko tied to the bridge in a orb, she quickly turned back and Nerissa could see the fire beginning to show in her blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Bloom demanded

"Simple for you to join us and destroy your friends" Nerissa said

"Fat chance! Enchatix!" Bloom hissed before transformed into her beautiful outfit with those large blue wings, her hair grew longer touching the ground and to Nerissa's surprise she seemed more beautiful then the Guardians and her outfit; suddenly five other girls appeared behind Bloom with similar outfits. Their hair longer wings bigger. She realized it was her friends because they all seemed to smirk at the now surprised Nerissa.

"Back off or you'll meet your worse enemy!" Layla said bravely

"Please just because you transformed into angels doesn't mean you could bet us!" Nerissa replied

"Fine then we'll show you, Winx attack!" Bloom said before they took to the sky but so did Nerissa and her follows and the trix which Darcy went after Musa and Layla well Stormy went after Tecna and Flora as for Icy went after Stella leaving Bloom to Nerissa and her fellow Guardians but to their surprise Will, Matt and the other Guardians fought Nerissa's.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Bloom told Nerissa before sending Fire arrows at her which she blocked.

"But neither do you!" Nerissa replied sending a lighting bolt back at Bloom who dodged it; mean well Flora and Tecna were giving Stormy a run for her money but suddenly Stormy turn the tables on them which was not good. Layla and Musa had tied Darcy up and knocked her out so they went to help Flora, Tecna battle Stormy.

Will told the Guardians to battle the opposites of their powers and that way things were going well Stella and Matt fought Icy who seemed stronger then her sisters for some reason. Bloom was winning the battle between them until Nerissa did the something the sent all the blood in Bloom's body go cold and nothing but anger and sadness formed in her eyes, which made everyone stop fighting to see what happened the shocked them all and hearing Bloom yelling flying towards her lifeless Bunny falling down to the ground in slow motion.

"KIKO! NOOOO…." Bloom flew as fast as she could to her bunny lying now on the ground shocked to death by Nerissa who laughed at this; Bloom landed next to Kiko crying Now Bloom felt all that anger and hate flowing through her body that she stood up hen flew back up and with a few words "POWER OF THE DRAGON!" she let out the most powerful blast out that the Winx, Matt and the Guardians were sent to the ground hard and as for Nerissa, the Trix and her fellow Guardians they were sent to another dominions all together.

Even that Blast made Bloom so worn out that she transformed back and fell to the ground landing next to Kiko. When Bloom woke up she found everyone around her but hurt with cuts but just then Bloom sat up like a rocket to find Kiko still lifeless and again she began to crying, she scoped him into her arms holding him tight with everyone feeling bad about how this battle turned out.

Will had changed the girls back to normal so did Matt the WInx also changed back to normal, Stella tried to comfort Bloom but she just pulled away and ran away from the group with Kiko in her arms and due to the hurt Bloom found herself at the Silver Dragon and head inside to find Caleb and Ms. Lin staring at her but before they could ask what happened she ran down stairs to the basement then placed Kiko on the bed.

She put out her hands beginning to try bring Kiko back to life, she could do it to Sky then she could do it for Kiko; using all her powers to heal the lifeless bunny and not giving up even if she felt like passing out, she kept trying to revive the little creature. Not realizing that Caleb and Ms. Lin had been watching her dimension; they turn away from her to see the Winx, Matt and the Guardians running towards them worried when Stella asked where Bloom was Caleb simply replied "trying to heal that bunny" but as they turned to see Bloom who was know lying on the ground out cold and small cuts were bleeding.

"BLOOM" they all ran down to her Caleb held her up but she was so weak that she didn't even look like she was alive. "I'm afraid she used all her powers to heal the little bunny that she just passed out" Ms. Lin said seeing the cuts on her arms; "we need to heal those cuts" Flora said before transforming into her Enchantix and used her fairy dust to heal Bloom's cuts which amazed the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Ms. Lin. then transformed back to normal once the cuts were gone.

But just then they heard a strange noise and turned to see Kiko alive but to weak to move! And too everyone's shock Bloom had healed the bunny and now she was the one too weak to even wake up.

To be continued…

[Sorry it took so dame long but I had drama going on here but it's finished but heads up fro the next chapter!]


	9. Chapter 9

The end is only the beginning! Part 9

The Winx girls & the Guardians

Chapter 9: The school dance turns into a trap for the winx!

Will looked around the basement at everyone, Caleb and Cornelia were talking to each other well Irma and Flora were showing off powers, Taranee, Layla, Musa and Hay-Lin were listening to music as for Tecna and Stella were sitting near Bloom who was lying on the bed out cold with her now alive bunny cuddling next to her; as for Matt he sat next to Will worrying about his Girlfriend who was too concerned about Bloom.

"Anything Tecna" Musa asked looking at the two by Bloom; "no, but I could try see what images are appearing in her head" Tecna said

"And what will that help?" Irma asked

"It won't but at least will's see what Bloom's dreaming of" Tecna replied

Just as Tecna was about to set it up Bloom's phone rang, so Stella picked it up then answered it "um…hello"

"Hey Bloom" a voice answered back and Stella knew it only belonged to her boyfriend which was not a good thing considering Bloom was out cold; "hey Sky, it's Stella"

"Hey Stell, where's Bloom and why do you have her phone?" Sky replied

All the Winx looked up at Stella showing nerves faces, which Caleb, Matt and the Guardians found odd but listened to Stella talk to someone named Sky; "well Bloom kind of had a fight with the Trix and with someone named Nerissa and she won't be able to answer for a well" Stella Explained [leaving the killed Kiko and Bloom healing him out]

"WHAT! How did this happen?" Sky yelled out loud that made Stella pull the phone from her ear and everyone hearing the person on the other side of the line; "Sky please calm down, she's safe and there's no need to come and check on her" Stella yelled back

"she's my girl and there's no way I'm letting my girlfriend get hurt not again bye!" he finally said putting the phone down on Stella who stared at it shocked; "so I take it that's her boyfriend" Cornelia said

"Yip and he's coming to her rescue" Stella stated

"The other guys will join him, you know that" Layla said

"Girls look Bloom's thinking of Sky and Nerissa" Tecna said checking Bloom's dreams which made everyone get up looking at the images appearing in Tecna's gadget.

[Mean well]

Bloom sat up cause she was lying on the ground, to find herself in Magix except everything seemed perfect too perfect, she began to walk through the streets seeing several classmates of hers walking by but with guys from Red Fountain the school for Heroes.

As she walked more, something stopped her died in her tracks it was Nerissa and for some reason she was smirking at Bloom which gave her an unease feeling; Bloom wondered where her friends were and why Nerissa was smirking at her.

"You sure are a tough fairy to fight and that blast was really powerful it almost destroyed me but too bad it didn't" Nerissa said

"How the hell are you still alive, I destroyed you and what do you want from me, you already killed Kiko what more do you want?" Bloom yelled out feeling tears falling fast.

"you destroyed my fellow Guardians and those witches now it's my turn to kill one of you're" Nerissa said then sent a lighten bolt at Bloom who dodged it but just as Bloom got up she saw Sky lying on the ground lifeless, she ran over to him then held his head then looked back at Nerissa who was gone, Bloom looked back to see Sky touch her face then he said "I love you Bloom…" after he said that whatever life he had in him left.

"Sky come back….Sky please…SKY" Bloom yelled out in tears the last thing she remembered was everything around her went Black.

[Back to reality]

"SKY!" Bloom yelled out sitting up like a rocket scaring everyone who fell to the ground so did Kiko when she tried to catch her breath then turned to see everyone getting up once they did Stella was the first to run up to Bloom giving her a hug; "what happened? Where am I?" was all Bloom could say.

"you're in the basement of the silver dragon and here is you're bunny" Caleb answered handing over Kiko to Bloom who almost fell off the bed but held Kiko in her arms hugging him "oh…Kiko you're alive, oh I was so scared" she let out. The Winx all signed before they also went in giving her a group hug; Matt held Will in his arms smiling at the Winx Caleb did the same to Cornelia, well Hay-Lin, Irma and Taranee hugged each other with smiles that came to no end.

Suddenly Will remember the school dance and told the girls and the guys which totally forgot due to worrying about Bloom, they all rushed home getting ready for the dance of their life and for the Winx the last dance cause they really had to return back; they did their job defeating Baltor, saving the Guardians plus earth and battling the Trix plus Nerissa and her gang of fellow Guardians. Bloom stood in her room staring at Kiko who was looking at her confused; Bloom rubbed its head then went to shower and change.

Bloom and the others used their magic to change into their dresses [the ones they wore in season one] and did their hair perfectly then they all grabbed cloaks covering their dresses and agreed to reviled themselves at the party, they opened the door and one by one they came out Bloom locked it with her magic then she called a Taxi to take them to the school.

[School dance]

Once they got out they made their way to the doors of the halls, where the dance was held, they saw the Guardians standing not too far from the doors, Will wore a long red dress with her hair clipped up, Cornelia wore a purple dress and her hair tied in to a bun with a flower on the side.

Irma wore a blue dress with curls and butterfly clips, Taranee wore a dark orange turtle neck dress as for Hay-Lin she wore a black Chinese dress and her hair tied into two buns.

Caleb wore a gray tux, Matt was standing next to Will in a black tux, and they all seemed to notice the Winx standing by the doors everyone also seemed to have noticed them. The girls pulled their cloaks off show their amazing outfits that made all the guys mouths drop like on the first day of school.

Stella wore a orange half mermaid dress that flowed at the bottom with a head band on, Musa wore a Chinese dress that opened half way down and her hair tied in two buns like Hay-Lin's but with ribbons, Flora wore a full baby pink dress with half her hair tied in a bun with a rose in the middle well the other half hang lose, Tecna wore a kind of diva dress or something like that with a kip on the side. Layla wore a dark purple dress that also opened half way down and a scarf around her shoulder, the girls moved aside so Bloom could come forward and if the guy's mouths could drop more open their mouths would be on the ground.

Bloom wore a long blue skirt with a ribbon around it, she had a mini strapped top and sleeve like gloves on with ribbons around it too and Blue high heals, well her hair hang lose; they all stood in a pose with Bloom in the middle and Flora and Stella by her side, Musa Layla and Tecna stood beside them. Bloom made her way to the Guardians followed by the other Winx once they got their Nigel standing next to Matt and Caleb whistled, "you girls sure know how to make a entrance" Matt said getting a glare by Will.

"Well someone has too" Stella said making the Winx began to laugh; "you girls are very beautiful really" Caleb said looking at Bloom who blushed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Layla teased seeing Caleb giving Bloom goo goo eyes.

"Yeah I do but…" Caleb was cut off by a voice behind them

"hello young ladies, so glad to see you again" the voice said causing them to turn to see a tall guy with a gray suit, he was the same guy that asked them to become rock stars; the Winx just stood there frozen for a few seconds before Bloom said "nice to see you again, but why are you here?"

"Because someone told me that you girls were going to play tonight, I just wasn't expecting you girls in long dresses" the man said

"WHAT!" the winx said in union they turned to Matt's band and Will and her friends to see if they had anything to do with it, but none had cause they were just as shocked to hear this; the winx turned back "who told you this?" Musa questioned

"That guy and his band on stage" he pointed to a young man with cool short black hair, a tight red long sleeve shirt and a short white, tight dark blue jeans, and runners he seemed to notice the winx staring at him mostly the red head who seemed more shocked then surprised. Bloom began walking away for the winx and the others making her way to the stage not caring if her friends stood in confusion at their friend.

"Where's she going?" Taranee asked

"isn't she your leader of your band?" the man asked he turned to see all the girls nod at the same time even the others seemed to wonder if Bloom was in a trance or under a spell. When they saw her stop in front of the stage and the guy look down on her then winked which did not go unnoticed by the Winx and the others. Once the band stopped singing the guy got off stage to speak to the red head and the amazing outfit.

Bloom now staring at the guy in front of her just said one word "Andy?"

"Hey Bloom, you look…amazing" the guy said

"Thanks but why are you here and why did you tell that guy will sing?" Bloom now anger at the boy, who stepped back then smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders; "because I heard that you and your friends were playing in Sherifield, so I told him you would, sorry but you have a great voice"

Bloom stepped back ready to walk away but for her Ex. To tell her she had a great voice was surprising but he touching her the way he did made her feel bad and picturing Sky seeing her with some strange guy would end their relationship. "Andy I didn't come back to get together again or be the center of attention, I came back to…uh never mind the fact of the matter is we're heading home tomorrow" she almost told him about her and her friends transforming into fairies to save the earth from a bad guy named Baltor [talk about close call].

Bloom began to walk away towards her friends when he stopped her in the middle of the dance floor holding her hand which made Bloom feel more bad then before; "then can we catch up later?" he asked her with those eyes that made her fall head over heals for him back in high school in Gardenia before learning she was a fairy.

"ok but make any moves and your going to regret it" Bloom said pulling her hand away and now was standing back with the group and the guy that was talking to them before was gone maybe to talk to Andy, the last thing she wanted was her Ex. Making moves on her plus using her powers on him to stop him. She shock those thought out her mind as she stood in front of the group who seemed confused by her.

"What?" was all she could say by the way they stared at her?

"So who's the hottie?" Hay-Lin asked

"He's just a friend" she lied

"by the way he held your hand and the smile he gave you, says something else" Cornelia said bumping her in the side that almost made her fall luckily Matt held her up, Bloom looked back to Andy who noticed her and winked which made Bloom turn back to her friends blushing. [Why are you blushing, he's your ex. And you got Sky you're prince charming plus he doesn't even know you're a fairy or your friends.] Bloom told herself in her thought, she was knocked out of them by Layla telling the girls that they were going on now; the WInx made their way to the back stage where know one saw them then looked once more for any sign of people but none, they clicked their fingers and in two seconds their instrument where their and they walked on stage talking their place.

Layla did drams, Flora Musa and Stella did guitars, Tecna with the Key board and Bloom the lead singer and the leader of the winx. Bloom looked at the winx waiting for her to announced the song and the reason. She looked back then spoke looking at the crowd who stopped dancing and had their eyes on her and the winx. "hey guys, um we didn't know we were going to sing but this is the last time were going to sing so enjoy the song is called [Keep your mind wind open] they began to play and Bloom could only image everything in her life since going to Alfea flashing before her all over again; sometimes she didn't believe that she had powers and was fighting bad guys and dating a prince who she missed dearly.

Have you ever seen the sky so?

Beautiful, colorful

Wide and wonderful

Have you ever felt the sunshine so?

Brilliantly raining down

Oh the unity

Have you ever wanted more?

Wanted more?

The five winx sang the chorus together well Layla played the drums like never before and all the well Andy watched his Ex-Girlfriend sing and missed that about her [ok he missed everything about her but not knowing she was a fairy]

You've got to keep your mind wide open

All the possibilities

You've got to live with your eyes open

Believe in what you see

Bloom began to sing solo again well the others played but when the chorus came the five girls would sing together.

Think of all the days you've wasted

Worrying, wondering

Hopelessly hoping

Think of all the time ahead

Don't hesitate, contemplate

No it's not too late

Chorus

Have you ever wanted more?

Waned more?

Don't you know there's so much more?

You've got to keep your mind wide open

All the possibilities

You've got to live with your eyes open

Believe in what you see

Tomorrows horizons full of surprises

Don't let them take your dreams away…

Chorus

You've got to keep your mind wide open

All the possibilities

You've got to live with your eyes open

Believe in what you see

You've got to live with your mind wide open

Believe in what you see

Musa, Stella, Flora and Tecna sang

Bloom put one hand behind her back and used her magic to magic special effects appear in the room; then sang the last piece of the song.

You've got to live with your eyes open

Believe in what you see…

Once they stopped singing everyone who was surprised by the effects clapped for the winx who walked back stage, again they checked and when it was clear they sent the instrument back to the build and walked off stage smiling, of course Andy and his band came first up to them soon followed by the Guardians and the two guys.

"Bloom you remember my band players right Ryo and Mark" Andy said

"sure, oh and this is my band also best friends; that's Stella, Layla, Tecna, Musa and Flora" she slowly intruded them, they all waved not knowing what to say next but that was slowly changed by a black out and as soon as it came on they all turned around to see a woman with Black long hair and a long purple dress with green and Blue tights and a stick that had a crystal in it with wings. Andy, Ryo and Mark didn't understand what exactly happened but noticed the Winx frowning and their hands in fists like they were ready to fight.

"I see you ready to fight me, well guess what I have a surprise for you girls" Nerissa said noticing the Winx in a line showing no sign of fear. Kids began to run out the building in panic the only ones who stayed were the Winx, Andy, Ryo and Mark, the Guardians and Caleb, Matt.

"You think we're scared guess again" Musa said

"And did anyone tell you that Purple is so last year" Stella said mockingly, all the winx just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"for that, you pay and it won't be pretty" Nerissa said then made something appear in the shadows it looked like monsters; it was Nerissa's army of shadow monsters and hell they looked more scarier and darker then Baltor or Darkar's they slowly surrounded the Winx who were standing with their backs against each other.

"How did she create shadow monster I thought only Darkar and Baltor were able to do it" Layla said

Nerissa watched in amusement and noticing the leader of their stupid group was showing fear; "how did this happen, we only come here to have a great night and it turned out to be a trap" Bloom thought to herself not realizing that the winx were screaming trying to defend themselves, Bloom snapped out of her thought and put out her hands making a energy wall but it didn't seem to strong and from were she stood this was going to be harder then they thought.

"We can't hold them off like this" Tecna said back to the others

"then we'll go Enchantix" Bloom said seeing the horror face on Andy's face even the Guardians looked worried for them; all the winx raised their hands in the air yelling out "WINX ENCHANTIX"

Suddenly they began to change into their beautiful fairy outfits; they all had one-or-two pieces of cloth forming around their bodies, their arms were getting wrapped with silk gloves that glittered, their shoes replaced by coils and their hair grew longer and tied perfectly in different ways, then they had wings coming out from their backs that were so large that it would be hard to catch them if they flew. If they looked beautiful when they came in then this transformation made them look like angels in everyway hey landed on the ground and began to fire at the creatures knocking them backwards into the walls.

Andy could hardly believe this girl was the same one he dated back in Gardenia high and the same girl who he broke up with cause he thought she was too boring but he really underestimated her cause what he just saw was an angel that looked like a normal girl.

"Man, I really didn't think fairies were real or angels but I take it back" Ryo said that made Mark and Andy stare at him then back at the battle; Layla threw a pick ball of energy at one of the creatures that ate it "ah that thing has two mouths" Layla said grossed out

"More like twenty" Musa corrected her also grossed out;

"Musa can you bounce it up in the air so we have a better chance of destroying it" Tecna asked

"I could try" Musa replied then slammed her foot on the ground several times then Flora came next to her tying it up with planted coming out from the windows.

"Stella now" Flora yelled out

"ok monster, lets see how you handle the power of the sun" Stella said then throw a bright energy ball inside the creature that began to widened then exploded sending dark slim in every direction covering everyone and everything in the glow.

Luckily Bloom used a shield to protect her from the stuff; "Ah…my dress is so full of slim" Cornelia complained getting up "Be grateful the monsters gone" Irma replied trying to wipe the stuff off.

"Not again" Stella complained sitting up

"We can't fly with this on our wings" Flora said trying to make them work

"Looks like Bloom's on her own, well until we can fix this" Tecna pointed out

They all looked up to see Nerissa's army of shadow Monsters getting destroyed one by one and each time she would block herself from the slim flying everywhere.

Soon enough it was Bloom VS Nerissa in a battle of the strongest; "you will never defeat me, so give up well you still have power left" Nerissa said

By this time they were battling with a fire beam and an lightening beam "I will never give up, I am I fairy and fairies never give up" Bloom spat back, the battle seemed to become more dangerous; Andy could see Bloom losing strength but kept fighting and it looked like she would battle till the very end.

"you will never win, cause you're only a girl with powers you don't know how to handle and those powers seem to be failing you" Nerissa said making Bloom show her true powers and that is what she was doing cause her blue clear eyes had fire burning in them.

"I can handle you alone and I can handle my powers just fine, here let me show you" Bloom sent a large amount of power through the beam beating Nerissa's and knocking Nerissa into the wall hard, Bloom flew towards her then made a fire cage around Nerissa trapping her inside with no way out. "How does it feel trapped like a mouse in a maze" Bloom leaned in smirking.

She turned around to see the Winx covered in slim and were standing in front of her smiling "so I take it we won" Musa said looking at Nerissa out cold

"Yeah, now what do we do about this mess?" Bloom said looking at the slim lying around everywhere; "we can use our fairy dust and clean everything plus out outfit" Stella suggested

"great idea, let's get to work" Tecna said and in a few Minutes the winx used their fairy dust around the room, and in a flash everything went back to the way it was everyone's outfits were clean, once they were finished they changed back to normal into their dresses and when everyone came in they could believe that through out that whole battle everything looked the same.

"wow you made everything look the same but more rockin'" Will said standing behind the winx with her friends " not yet, we need music" Musa said creating a ball of energy then threw it at the speakers that made music come out.

"And a change in lights" Stella said clicking her fingers making all the light change color.

[To be continued…]

Sorry it took so long but I was trying to make it things more interesting but please send me reviews I like herein from you!


	10. Chapter 10

The end is only the beginning! Part 10

The Winx girls & The Guardians

Chapter 10: time to say goodbye!

The winx had saved the kids in the school for Nerissa and fixed the school dance up with their magic but the only thing they had to do was figure out what to do with the kids who saw what happened. Bloom looked at her friends who stood around her in a circle, she slowly looked behind her to see scared and amazed faces then at the Will and her friends faces worried about the kids.

She looked back at the girls then heard Musa ask "what do we do now, they know our secret?"

"And some of the kids saw everything go down!" Layla pointed out

"So B. how do we handle this?" Tecna asked

"Does anyone know a forgetting spell or something like that?" Bloom asked, it was the only thing she could thing that would fix this whole mess up!

"well I know one but we have concentrate" Flora said then held out her hands and naturally the girls held each others hands then Flora said some words; soon the winx said the same words and just then Yellow glowing dust formed around each kid in the room, causing them to forget except for Caleb, Matt and the Guardians seeing as they were magical in a way, so it just effected the kids with no powers.

Once the dust was gone the girls let go then turn to see the kids dancing to the music that Musa made and just like that none of the kids remembered a thing; "so they don't remember anything?" Cornelia asked which made the winx look at her smiling.

"As far as they remember is us singing nothing more" Stella said

"Good I rather be Miss invisible then Angle girl" Bloom said happily

"You're far from that B." Musa said elbow her in the side; which Bloom just giggled.

Suddenly Andy and his friends came up behind them causing them all to turn and face the guys; "hey guys mind if I borrow Bloom for a minute" Andy said

"I'll see you girls in a few" Bloom said before walking off with Andy outside, the Winx all had smiles on their faces; Hay-Lin, Irma, Taranee, Tecna, Musa and Layla hit the dance floor enjoying the party or what was left of it. Well Stella, Flora, Will, Matt, Caleb and Cornelia plus Mark and Ryo stood talking.

"What's the deal with those two anyway?" Cornelia asked Andy's Friends

"They use to date back in Gardenia high which was also the time we made our band" Mark explained

"So what happened?" Matt asked

"No one really knows but Andy told us it was Bloom who broke it off and nothing was said or heard from Bloom after the holidays" Ryo explained

"Man talk about secret breakup's" Will said looking at Bloom and Andy just outside the door for Will was lucky to still have Matt even if they had their serious moments they still hang on and which most girls in their school were jealous of.

"well then he missed out on a good thing as Bloom is dating the most wonderful guy and hopefully soon to be married" Stella blurted out which caused everyone to stared with wide eyes but Flora shook her head before speaking; "Stella we haven't even finished the school year and you already want Bloom to get married"

"they've been going out for over 3 years and plus Brandon already told Sky's parents he broke it off with that wanna-be Diaspro to be with Bloom so there and speaking of Brandon I should call him" Stella said before talking out her phone and walked away from the group.

"Who's Sky and Diaspro?" Caleb asked

"Sky's Bloom's boyfriend and Diaspro's ex fiancé" Flora answered

"what!" they all started at the long brown head shocked to know Bloom changed a guys mind to break up with his soon-to be-bride to be with Bloom the red head, the leader of the winx and the lead singer of the group.

The group was soon rejoined by the girls who were dancing only to find shocked faces, when they asked what happened Will told them about what Flora and Stella began to argue about earlier before leaving to talk to a boy named Brandon on her phone which the winx did not find surprising at all.

"Andy and Bloom were dating for year man if Andy thinks he can empress Bloom to try get her back then we better get ready to head for the hills or the bar" Mark joked which did the winx did not find funny although Matt and Caleb and even Irma let out a laugh but stopped after the glares the four Guardians and the five winx girls gave them.

"Matt that's not even funny" Will said madly

"yeah so cut it out" Cornelia said making Caleb gulped but Irma just ignored her friend; just then Stella pointed to the door as she came back from her phone call to Brandon they all turned to see Bloom and Andy in a tense conversation that none of them could help but walk up to the two to hear what was going on, once they stopped in front of the two they stared in humor and surprise it only took 5 minutes before all hell broke lose between them.

"Would you at least let me explain, it's not that you band is bad it's just-" Andy was cut off by Bloom "just what huh? Cause we're girls or because you're afraid that you're ex- would kick your stupid bands butt tell me Andy!" Bloom said with her arms crossed and a frown that both Ryo and Mark knew so well.

"I bet you 10 bucks it about the best bands" Ryo whispered to Mark

"You're so on!" Mark whispered back shacking hands which the winx just stared at them like they must of known what was going on by the way they seemed to know Bloom and Andy's past to know what was to come next the Guardians just stared at the two then went back to Bloom and Andy's arguing.

"it's not that Bloom, I mean you and you're friends are hot but seriously you're new and you never were one for the attention so why are you even getting all worked up on" Andy said a little calmer although he could see Bloom wasn't going to let it slide so easily which was one of the things he loved about her even when they were dating she would always go full on when Misty was around.

"I've changed and I don't need a boy to hide behind to now I'll be safe I can handle myself for your information and I'm not getting worked up you're just fantasizing" Bloom said turning her back on him still arms crossed

"oh really then why are you acting like a little kid like when we went out" Andy said with a smirk on his face well Bloom shook her head then started to head for the doors to leave then turned to said one thing and signaling for the winx to join her cause they still had a Nerissa locked up in their apartment with Kiko on watch which Bloom felt angered by Nerissa that had killed him and she revived him soon after.

"whatever but remember Andy if you try to come to my parents home when I'm there you're toast and it was nice to see you again same goes for you're little boys behind you!" Bloom said with a smirk of her own then walked off with the winx closely following.

"bye" four of the winx said together but before Stella left she stood beside Andy saying "don't worry us hot chicks can take care of our selves and you're boy Mark owes Ryo 10 bucks nice to met you bye"

Andy felt his cheeks redden from Blushing at Stella's comment and then turned to his friends to see Mark handing Ryo 10 bucks with an annoying face showing but turned back to the doors and wondered what Bloom meant by changed and could handle herself, last time he check chicks always hide behind guys for support or for comfort but if Stella said the girls could take care of themselves it probably meant they got each others backs. So Andy head back to the guys before the three went back to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the party.

"The Guardians looked at the doors for a few seconds before turning to each other "I still don't understand why you earthlings bet on things like that" Caleb said which Cornelia let out a sign

"Dude it something you will never get in Meridian and I think the argument ended really well" Matt said with a small smirk on his face but was quickly changed when Irma and Hay-Lin hit him from both sides of his arms.

"Ow" Matt said holding his arms

"Boys are such bone heads sometimes" Irma comment which Cornelia for once agreed with; "at least we know one thing" Taranee said

"What's that Tara?" Will asked

"That they captured Nerissa and if I'm not mistaken they going to send her to another dimension or somewhere she can't escape" Taranee answered pushing her glasses up a bit

"That is one thing least to worry about, but who knew a girl like Bloom could change one guys mind to break up with his-future-wife-to-be" Cornelia said

"Well they didn't put a stamp on his head to say off limits and I bet it was him that found out that Bloom must have been the one to be" Hay-Lin said with her hands together;

"no joking but what do you think really happened between Andy and Bloom for people to not know what happened, I mean in this school if someone broke up everyone knows within a week" Matt stated

Everyone knew that was true when Elyon went to Meridian the whole school began to question why; although it would be nice to know what really happened to the two but what was more weird was Andy's friends also known as his band members had no real answer to the break up but that Bloom ended it first. But they didn't wonder long as they were tired and were heading home early so the winx plus the group would go back to Magix or that's what the girls called it. And frankly they wanted to be more wake to see this more magical place that the winx promised that they could come along to see the school and the city.

[Next morning]

The five winx were sitting on the ground waiting for their friend to come back from the principles office to conform they were leaving by the end of the school day then they would head back to Alfea to their loving dorm room to their pixies to the magical classes that they use to hate but after attending this school for over 2 weeks or so they were more then happy to head back and to their boyfriends. It was the day they all were heading home and nothing was going to stop them from returning to tell Ms. F. that they defeated Baltor and Nerissa a new enemy plus the magical friends they came across.

Bloom was in the principles office sitting staring at the women for a while then spoke "ma'am I came here to tell you that we have to leave for home today" the women seemed shocked and confused at this which Bloom knew would come it was just the waiting for what she would say worried Bloom seeing as she was the leader it was up to her to tell the headmistress that they were leaving and besides the girls weren't to keen to be in the same office with the principle.

"My dear, what for?" the women asked

"it's not like we don't like this school in all but the thing is we came here to see what a normal school was like seeing as we go to a all girl school" Bloom said fuddling with her thumbs nervously this seemed to be much harder then she had thought.

"but why leave now, can't you wait until the end of the school year even if you came in the middle of the second term couldn't you stay a little longer as you girls are the most interesting group here plus you're doing so well here, you sure you can't stay" the Principle begged also making Bloom blush for some reason by her sweet comments.

"I'm afraid not, as our headmistress also gave us a time line for our stay so we have to leave but this school did show some interesting event's and we wouldn't forget the things we learnt here" Bloom said with a hasty tone but calmed down knowing that it wasn't the best thing she could come up with but the principle was more cling to them then Bloom expected.

"alright but I do hope you join us again soon you may leave now" the woman said holding out her hand to Bloom who took it then let go and head out the door closing it behind her then head to the school ground thinking on how it was all planed out last night.

[Flashback]

In the winx building, the girls came home then Tecna created a portal for the Light Rock and the Temple Guards came out greeting the girls then they saw Nerissa and knew instantly that was the reason the girls opened the portal to Light Rock for the power crazy woman to be taken away.

The winx watched as Nerissa was pushed through the portal but word something out that Bloom just caught "this is far from over little girl" Stella of course happily waved her off which the woman gave a death glare well the others smirked with their arms crossed and Bloom standing in front of them with a frown then made a small smirk of her own.

Once the Temple Guards and Nerissa was gone the portal closed and the winx went to their room's to get some rest but before they reached their doors Bloom told them that tomorrow she was going to tell the principle they were leaving and straight after school. With the Guardians, Matt and Caleb along but just to see the school; the girls all liked the idea and retreated into there rooms to their comfortably beds.

The next morning the girls had one final meeting about how should they send the Guardians and the two boys back to earth but Stella supply pointed out to her ring which was a scepter and could teleport people or just attack anyway the winx seemed proud of the sun and moon fairy for thinking of it and that she would do anything for her friend and once they agreed with what should happen today the winx head to school.

[End of flashback]

Bloom walked on the school grounds easily finding her friends with Will and them talking and laughing at the sight of this made Bloom smile and knowing that they made some magical friends on earth made her smile all the more.

She seemed to lost in her thoughts to not have heard Stella calling until she somehow stood in front of her saying "Bloom, earth to Bloom"

"huh…oh…hi guys" the whole gang stood in front of her waiting for something; "so how'd it go with the principle did she say we can leave?" Musa asked

"yeah but man it was like nerve wrecking having to tell one principle that you have to leave cause our headmistress gave us a deadline" Bloom said in a sarcastically tone running one hand through a lock of her hair.

"That must have been something for you to tell that you had a deadline" Will said

"What! She started giving us complements about how we are such interesting group and the best student that came here, it not easy for me to let someone down likes that with all the complements she gave us" Bloom signed out

"Really we that good students" Stella said sounding happy about what the old women said

"Cool it Stel. We still have a whole school day left" Layla said placing her hands on Stella' s shoulders before the girls starts floating in the air like a free bird.

"well we don't get that much create even if we've been here for over 3 years" Cornelia complained which Will, Matt, Taranee and Hay-Lin rolled their eyes but Irma seemed to agreed which was not something the water and Earth Guardians did well not much anyway.

"So we still going to see you're school" Hay-Lin asked

"Yeah then Stella will teleport you guys back here in a flash" Flora said

"No way you can teleport us without transforming" Irma asked

"Of course" was the answer the sun and moon fairy said showing her ring at them.

So now what?" Layla asked

"We head to class" both Will and Bloom said

Then everyone head to class the day had gone pretty fast cause before the winx knew it the school bell rang to say they could leave and once the two gangs reunited they head to the Silver Dragon to get Caleb then walked to the winx building where they found Kiko running towards them with a huge smile on his face.

"Aw that cute he heard you coming" Cornelia said

Both Matt and Will adored animals and the fact that Bloom had such a cute pet bunny made both them smile and peat it on the head; Bloom grabbed the bunny then walked to her room where all the winx stuff were packed in big bags but changed by a chick of Stella's fingers turning them tiny so it wasn't hard to walk back to Alfea with a tone of bags.

The gang were amazed to see 6 bags turn into tiny bags to fit in their pockets of their jackets or jeans, once that was done Stella pulled her ring off changing it into a scepter then with a few words a portal opened which the winx slowly went through the Guardians and the two boys followed and once they arrived on the other side they saw things that blow their minds.

Motorbikes without wheels and people make a space with magic for parking spots and the fact that none of them cared if people used magic in front of others. They all walked the streets of Magix towards Alfea and Stella told them what was the best stores to shop at for clothing, Musa and Layla showed them all the coolest clubs to go to, Flora pointed to the bus heading to Alfea they got on before they knew it they stood in front of a pink building with tones of girls walking on the ground talking and laughing some were studying.

"You think my mom would let me attend this school" Irma comment

"Only if you tell her it's in another dimension" Taranee pointed out

"whatever" Irma said still amazed at how perfect things around this world were and so magical; Caleb and Matt couldn't help but wonder if their was a school for guys to train but some how Bloom knew what they were thinking and answered "there is a school for witches and there is a school for boys for heroes or to become heroes.

"now I wish I went to go train by that school" Matt said out loud which cause Caleb to give him a dirty look but thought maybe he could train their too but that was quickly changed as the winx stopped at the front their dorm room. They head in to see the girls rooms which looked almost like the building they stayed in on Earth but the girls seemed to share rooms except Stella who had her own room they pulled out their bags so Stella could change them back to normal size then the winx turned to the gang saying "and now it time to say goodbye"

This was it, the goodbyes were always the worst things the winx did cause now that they were back at Alfea their mission finished and the Guardians and the two guys saw what the girls promised and now was the time the girls had to do.

"So this is it" Hay-Lin said in a sad tone which did not go unnoticed

"I guess we'll see you again" Will said feeling the same

"we will but who knows maybe you'll be the ones coming here" Bloom said trying to lighten the air between the two groups, they each gave each other hugs and the boys got small kiss from each girl of the winx on the cheek. Once that was done Stella pulled her scepter out then readied to send them home. The group stared at the winx for a once last look before Stella sent them home, Stella teleport the group back to the Silver dragon's basement and that was the last thing both group remembered before returning to their normal or what you call magical fighting bad guys normal life. But none would forget the bonds they made and the powers that were more alike then they would think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end hope you enjoyed it but please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys oh if you haven't read my other stories just going in and see if you like them too from micky21a hope to right soon more bye!


End file.
